For Love or The Law
by Misskimmypotter
Summary: When the ministry passes a law forcing people to get married, Harry and Hermione are matched with each other. Can they figure out how to express their true feelings while navigating their new life together?
1. Prologue

A/N: I'm back! I hope you all have a fabulous weekend :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

It was August second, 2000 when Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt strolled into his office, opening a bottle of fire whiskey and pouring it into a small glass. For he had just come out of a hectic meeting with the Wizengamot. He down the small glass of Firewhisky before taking a seat at his desk, his thoughts reeling of the new law he was forced to create.

Over the last two years, the Wizengamot had noticed a slight decline in the magical population in Great Britain. During the last wizarding war, many half-bloods and muggle-born witches and wizards lost their life, causing a great decline. The Wizengamot noticed that there were only so many Pureblood wizards left in the community, which was a bit of a problem. For centuries Purebloods have married within their families, trying like hell to keep their bloodline alive, but even doing that has caused plenty of mishaps.

Stillborn, squibs, and barren children had become more frequent over the last fifty years, according to the research gathered by the Wizengamot. They called Kingsley Shacklebolt to the dungeon where Harry Potter once stood trial five years prior. They were seated in their plum-colored robes, embroidered with silver initials on them as they went over all the information they collected.

Kingsley was astounded at the recent findings, his eyes widening in awe. They had asked him what he had planned to do about the recent findings, reminding him of the fate of the wizarding world in Great Britain rested within him. After a few moments of pondering thoughts, he had suggested that a marriage law would be the best solution. Members of the Wizengamot agreed wholeheartedly, although there were about ten members who felt that this action would not sit well within the community. Kingsley agreed, knowing there would be some backlash once the new law took place. But what else was he to do? He refused to be held responsible for the pending decline of their community.

He and the Wizengamot spent nearly an hour and a half, going over the details of the marriage law, finalizing it. Kingsley sighed as he placed the parchment on his desk, reading it over once more.

**The Wizarding Marriage Law**

**Effective Immediately the new Marriage Law will be implemented to all eligible witches and wizards ages nineteen and over. The requirements of this law include:**

_·__All eligible witches and Wizards not married within the last year will receive a letter from the Ministry, providing three potential matches for you to choose from._

_·__You are given no less than a week to pick a spouse, then must report to the ministry to make record of said engagement. If no spouse is chosen, the ministry will pick for you._

_·__Once the engagement has been recorded, you will have one month to get married, the ceremony may be performed in a place of your choosing if you wish._

_·__Once married, you will have 24 hours to consummate the marriage_

_·__A child must be born within the following two years_

_·__Failure to comply with the new law will result in your wand snapped, memory modified, and cast out in exile from our world._

He wished there would have been a better alternative than forcing eligible witches and wizards to marry one another. He walked over to the window where his personal owl slept on its perch, gently stroking it awake. He tied the copy of the law to the tawny owl's leg, directing it to take the letter to _The Daily Prophet_.

Once the owl was out of sight, Kingsley gathered his belongings, stepping into the fireplace that was connected to his home.


	2. Chapter 1

New Read

Chapter One:

It was five thirty in the morning when Harry Potter stirred in his sleep, his left hand reaching out to silence his alarm. He sat up groggily, wiping the sleep from his eyes as he placed his circular glasses on his face. He yawned, stretching his arms over his head before pulling off the covers, stepping out of bed to recover his sweatpants that were sprawled across the floor. He closed the bedroom door behind him as he heard the shower for the guest bathroom turn on.

_'__Ron's awake.'_ Harry noted before descending the staircase, entering the kitchen to prepare breakfast for him and his flat mates. Two years ago, Harry decided to rebuild his parent's home in Godric's Hollow, for who else would want to live where people were murdered? It took less than six months for all the repairs to finish, when Harry invited Ron and Hermione to move in with him. Ron agreed without a second thought, while Hermione had been a bit reluctant, not wanting to intrude. Once Harry had told her he would very much enjoy her company, she had agreed only if he would agree on her paying him rent each month. Harry had rolled his eyes but obliged at her offer, not wanting her to turn down his offer to move in with him and Ron.

Twenty minutes later, Harry finished cooking eggs, bacon and bangers when Ron and Hermione entered the kitchen.

"Breakfast smells wonderful, Harry." Hermione told him as she smiled, placing a kiss on his cheek before pulling a glass from the cupboard to pour her orange juice. Harry tried to stop his cheeks from blushing as he levitated food to the table, where Ron was already sitting, his hands rubbing together.

"Blimey Harry, I never get tired of your cooking. You definitely give Mum a run for her money." He told him before scooping heaps of eggs onto his plate. Each of the three friends sat around the kitchen table, talking with one another about their jobs. Harry was now in his last year of Auror training, while Ron had been made partner of George's joke shop. Hermione recently started as a first-year resident at St. Mungo's after completing her paid internship two months prior.

The three had just finished their breakfast when there was a gentle tap on the kitchen window. Harry pushed back his chair and walked over to the window, pushing it open slightly for the tawny barn owl to enter.

"Morning Argo." Harry greeted the owl as he plucked a piece of bacon from the kitchen counter, offering it to him. Argo hooted in delight as he swallowed the piece of bacon before stretching out its leg, offering Harry the day's edition of _The Daily Prophet. _Harry grabbed the newspaper from the owl, placing one bronze Knut into the brown pouch tied to Argo's leg. Argo hooted kindly once more before spreading his wings, flying out of the window and back to the Ministry. 

Once he returned to the table, he noticed Hermione's eyes darken, her lips pursing together.

"Herms, is everything alright?" Ron asked from across the table.

"THOSE BASTARDS!" She shouted angrily as she slammed the newspaper onto the table. "Who the hell do they think they are?!"

"What does it say, Hermione?" Harry asked her as he leaned over the table, curious as to what set his best friend off. Hermione snatched the paper off the table once, clearing her throat as she read aloud the article.

"Minister for Magic Passes New Marriage Law, Effective Immediately" Hermione began, Ron and Harry's eyes widening in shock.

"Late yesterday evening, Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt sent in a copy of the new marriage law to **_The Daily Prophet, _**urging us to print it in the first edition of the morning paper. Below you will find the guidelines written in the penmanship of our Minister.

It has come to my utmost attention that there has been a drastic decline of our wizarding population, due to inbreeding between pureblood families and the many lives we lost during the second wizarding war. The Marriage Law states, those who are ages nineteen and over will receive a letter from the ministry offering you three potential matches for a spouse, within twenty-four hours. Once you receive the letter, you must choose between the three eligible witches or wizards we have provided for you by the end of the week. Once you have chosen your future spouse, you must report your engagement to the Ministry of Magic. Once you've done that you will be given no less than one month to get married at a place of your choosing. You will have twenty-four hours to consummate the marriage, officially marking the two of you married. You will then be given no less than two years to bring your first child into the world. Failure to abide by the law, will result in your wand snapped, memory modified and cast into exile.

I urge you to not take this law lightly, for I would hate to see anyone be exiled out of this world. I have faith in each of you to put forth your best efforts in the hope of rebuilding our population.

-Your Minister for Magic,

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Hermione snapped her head up from the paper once more, tossing it into the middle of the table.

"Kingsley has gone mad! How the hell does he expect us to get married within a month and then have kids within two years to a person we don't even know?!" Ron exclaimed as shot up from his chair, slamming his hands on the table.

Harry and Hermione couldn't help but agree. What did Kingsley think he could accomplish by this law? There was certain to be a load of backlash. The Golden Trio left for work ten minutes later, the words of the law etched into the back of their mind.

Harry spent most of his day in the concealment and disguise course, trying like hell to not think about the impending future, while Hermione kept herself busy, talking with the young children in the Pediatrics wing.

Ron was the first to arrive home that evening, followed by Harry and Hermione who arrived a half hour later. Hermione had changed out of her robes before entering the kitchen to prepare dinner. Harry and Ron set the table while she levitated the big pot of spaghetti in the middle of the table.

"How was work, mate?" Ron asked Harry as he reached across the table, taking a piece of garlic bread.

"A pain in the ass. Rogers had us practice the concealment charm for damn near three hours until everyone was able to perfect it." Harry replied, as he swirled his fork in the spaghetti. "How about you, 'Mione? How was your day?"

"It was a pretty good day actually. I had this sweet little boy who had come in with a broken arm. Even though he was in a great amount of pain, he smiled and made funny jokes with his dad." Hermione said, smiling as she recounted the memory of little Jeremey. "He was even more excited when I was able to repair his arm."

"I would be thrilled too if I knew I didn't have to stay in the hospital and drink Skel-Grow overnight for my bones to come back." Harry said, shuddering as he remembered having to stay overnight in the hospital wing during his second year.

"Ron, how's George and Angelina doing?" Hermione asked.

"They are doing well. Poor Angelina has been having a rough couple of days with her morning sickness though." Ron told her. George had been in a terrible state once Fred passed away, spent many nights drinking at The Three Broomsticks. Two months after Fred's passing, Angelina had walked into the pub, spotted George and offered to buy him a drink. He obliged and the two began to talk about their lives, Angelina asked him how he was handling his twin's death when George nearly burst into tears. She consoled him the best she could and offered to meet up with him each week at the pub, even if it was just to talk. Two months later they started dating and last year they tied the knot. Now, they were expecting their first child in eight months.

"I'm so happy for George." Hermione stated, smiling that out of the darkness that surround her friend, he was able to find light once more. Harry was drying the last of the dishes when there was a soft _tap _knocking on the window. He placed the dry dish in the cupboard, then walked over to the window, letting the owl fly inside. Harry raised his eyebrows, wondering why a ministry owl would be delivering the post this late.

The owl stretched out its small talon, offering him the post. Harry grabbed it from his eyeing the mail as the owl flew back out the window, off into the night. He glanced at the white envelopes in his hand, one for each of them. He walked into the living room where Hermione and Ron were playing Wizards Chess, his heart pacing.

Ron and Hermione looked up from their chess game, puzzled at the envelopes their friend held in his hand.

"What's that, Harry?" Ron asked as he and Hermione stood up, making their way towards him.

"It's from the Ministry, isn't it?" Hermione asked quietly. Harry nodded his head as he handed them their post. The three of them gave each other a lingering glance, silently agreeing to open the letters at the same time. Harry slid his index finger underneath the seal, breaking it open when an electric shock pierced throughout his body.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Ron screeched, jumping back slightly.

"I think it's the Ministry's way of knowing we have opened the post." Hermione told him. It was the only logical explanation.

"Bastards." Harry said, pulling out the parchment. He unfolded it, silently reading the glossy, blue penmanship.

Dear Mr. Potter,

By breaking the seal of the envelope, you have agreed to comply with the newly placed marriage law. Below, you will find the names of the three witches we have crossed matched for you. You have one week to choose from the list and then must come to the ministry to place a record of your engagement. Please keep in mind you will have one month to get married and twenty-four hours to consummate the marriage, therefore producing a child within two years. I wish you the best of luck.

-Milton Dingles

Head of Records

Harry could feel his pulse becoming quicker, his heart beating rapidly as his eyes came upon the first name assigned to him.

_Pansy Parkinson_

_Age Twenty, Pureblood._

_Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Slytherin._

Harry snorted, appalled that the ministry saw fit to place he and Pansy Parkinson together. '_They're joking right?' _he thought to himself, his eyes looking down at the next name.

_Eloise Midgen_

_Age Twenty, Pureblood_

_Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gryffindor._

Harry didn't remember much of Eloise, seeing as how she was a rather shy girl back when they attended Hogwarts. He'd rather choose her than Pansy any day of the week.

Finally, his eyes reached the last name on his list. Harry's green eyes widened; his breath hitched in his throat. He blinked twice, making sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. He stared at the glossy, blue penmanship before looking up from the parchment, meeting brown eyes that burned deeply into his.

_Hermione Granger_

_Age Twenty-One, Muggleborn_

_Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gryffindor_


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! Thank you all for the reviews! I honestly wasn't expecting to get so many followers over night! You guys are amazing! I'll be back with another update on Monday! Enjoy your weekend lovelies! TTFN!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Silence continued to fill the air. Harry and Hermione's gaze unfaltering on each other while Ron's mouth gaped open as he read the contents of his letter. Harry's heartbeat paced faster, thoughts of his brown-eyed best friend clouding his mind.

'_Hermione? Hermione's on my list_?' Harry asked himself over and over, unsure how he should feel. There had been a time when his feelings for Hermione had grown into a crush when he was fourteen, to something more during their time they had spent together those couple of months without Ron while they continued to search for horcruxes. Then when the war ended, Ron and Hermione had started dating briefly. He pushed his feelings aside, wanting his friends to find happiness. But their relationship hadn't lasted for more than a month before they called it off, agreeing they were better off as friends than a couple. A few months later, they moved in with Harry, who was still unable to come to terms with his true feelings for Hermione.

"They're mad, bonkers, the lot of them." Ron spoke, causing Harry and Hermione to break their gaze. "Who'd they pair you off with?

Hermione tried her best to hide the blush creeping on her cheeks, while Harry spoke up first. "Pansy! Pansy fucking Parkinson."

"You've got to be joking. They paired you with her?! She wanted everyone to toss you off to Voldemort!"

"No kidding. I sure as hell won't be making any contact with her."

"What about you, Herms? What bloke did they pick for you?" Ron asked, turning his attention to Hermione. She looked down at the ground, trying her hardest to avert her gaze from Harry.

"Dean Thomas and Ernie Macmillan." Hermione said quietly as she lifted her head. She didn't want to admit that she was a bit nervous, after all the man she had been in love with _since she was fourteen _was on the top of her list. "And you?"

"Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, and Luna Lovegood." Ron said, rolling his eyes as Hermione and Harry burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Someone is out to get you, Mate." Harry chortled. "You best hope Lav-Lav doesn't start sending you jewelry again." Ron glared at him, chucking a pillow in his direction.

"Piss off."

"Oh, come on, Mate. Out of the three of them, Luna would be the obvious choice for you."

"I agree. Luna _is_ one of the nicest girls I've ever met. Not to mention she's been on our side since the day we met her." Hermione said as she quickly folded her letter, tucking it into her jean pocket.

Ron stared at his friends in disbelief, his jaw dropping slightly. He had to admit, out of the three, Luna was the most promising match for him. Padma had hardly spoken to him since the Yule Ball incident and Lavender was mental. "I'll think about it." He told them, rubbing the nape of his neck. "I'm going to get ready to turn in, tomorrow is my day to open up the shop for George while he and Angelina go to their first Healer appointment."

"Night Mate." Harry told him, waving to his friend as he ascended the staircase.

"Good Night, Ronald." Hermione told him. The pair stood there in silence as Ron closed his bedroom door behind him, neither one knowing what to say. Harry and Hermione's gaze flickered to each other once more, as Harry shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Do you want to talk about it, Harry?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Talk about what?" he asked her, shrugging his shoulders.

"You know very well what, you git." Hermione replied, rolling her eyes playfully. A lump formed in Harry's throat, butterflies filling his stomach.

"Why not?" Harry told her, leading the way to the couch. Hermione sat next to him, placing her hands underneath her legs.

"So, tell me, when are you planning on asking Pansy to marry you?" Hermione teased, a playful grin smirk sitting on the corner of her mouth.

"Oh, I don't know. Probably when I have myself admitted to the psych ward at St. Mungos." He retorted, laughing lightly.

"It's absurd for the Ministry to think you and Pany would make it as a married couple. She'd rather murder you before agreeing to carry your spawn."

"I honestly don't think that's their intention. They seem to be concerned with us procreating more than us marrying for love."

"What are we going to do, Harry?" Hermione asked him, placing her head on his shoulder. Harry looked at her from the corner of his eye, taking a deep breath as he inhaled her vanilla scent. '_Merlin, she's going to be the death of me.' _He thought long and hard on whether to admit his feelings for her. He didn't want to come off too strong, nor did he want to ruin their friendship. But overall, he didn't want her to marry another bloke either.

"What if you and I were to marry one another?" He asked her. He could feel her body stiffen, her head slowly lifting off his shoulder before looking deep into his eyes.

"What did you say?" She asked quietly, her pulse quickening.

"What if you and I married one another? Honestly, out of all the girls suited for me, you're the one I'd marry. The Ministry can go to hell if they think I'm going to marry Pansy, let alone have her bare my first-born child. No offense to Eloise Midgen, but I hardly know her, and I wouldn't want our relationship to be awkward."

"But Harry, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, look at me. I'm not exactly every man's fantasy girl. I'm bookish, work long hours, independent, and a know-it-all. I'm not even be- "Hermione was about to say the word "beautiful" when Harry gently placed his index finger on her lips, stopping her from talking further.

"Hermione, you are beautiful." He told her, taking his finger off her mouth. "Anyone would be mad to not see that." Harry took his hand, pushing back a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Hermione looked at him in surprise, seeing as Harry had never called her beautiful before. Her stomach was in knots as her heartbeat quickening.

_'__Harry wants to marry me? Me?' _She thought to herself. She had always been a bit self-conscious about her appearance. Besides for Ron and Viktor Krum, no other man had ever looked at her other than a bossy, know-it-all. But the way Harry had been staring at her, she couldn't help but feel as if there was something between them, something she had yearned for years.

Harry stood up from the couch, kneeling in front of her as he took her right hand in his. Hermione could feel the saliva building in her mouth, a lump forming in her throat as she realized what her best friend was doing.

"Hermione, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met in my life. I know this isn't exactly the way you envisioned a proposal, but if you'll have me, I promise to never leave you, to support you through everything just as we always have with each other. To treat you as a man should treat his wife, with the utmost respect and love. I know you just think of me as a friend, but I couldn't pick a more suitable match for me and the mother of my children. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears formed in her eyes at Harry's kind words, her heart fluttered with joy as Harry proposed to her. Sure, an impending marriage law wasn't the exact ideal she'd hoped for when it came to getting married, but she was thankful to have such a wonderful man before her. She wished she could tell him how much she loved him, but she didn't want Harry to think she was only saying it because of the law.

Harry stared at her nervously, a hint of panic setting in the pit of his stomach. He knelt there, praying to the heavens above that the love of his live wouldn't turn him away. Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat, finding the words she was most eager to tell him.

"Yes, Harry. I'll marry you." She said, a grin spreading across her face from ear to ear. Harry leapt in excitement, pulling Hermione up from the chair, embracing her in his arms as he spun the two of them around, laughter erupting from their lips. He placed her feet on the ground, his arms still wrapped around her waist. They looked longingly at one another; happiness etched on their faces. They could feel gravity pulling the two closer together, their lips mere inches away. Harry leaned his head down, closing the distance between him and Hermione as he brushed his lips lightly against hers.

Hermione's eyes widened as she felt tingling on her lips as Harry's mouth kissed her gently, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as she wrapped her arms around his neck; moaning softly. Harry smiled, his lips never leaving hers as he continued to kiss her. They could feel the spark between them bursting as Harry deepened their kiss, his tongue seeking entrance into her mouth. She parted her lips slightly, giving him access.

Merlin, she had never felt a kiss as gentle, yet passionate as this one. Who knew Harry was a great kisser? She had imagined what it would be like to kiss him, to feel the taste of his lips. She could feel her knees weaken as their kiss deepened. Harry pulled back from their kiss slightly, giving them a chance to breathe.

Harry looked at her, watching as her cheeks reddened. He could tell she was just as flushed as he was. After all, they just had one hell of a snog.

"That was... wow." Harry told her sheepishly.

"Wow indeed." Hermione told him, smiling gleefully. He took her hand once more, raising it up to his lips, kissing it lightly. "You have no idea how happy you've made me tonight, 'Mione." Harry said as he let go of her hand, placing a peck on her lips before walking up the staircase, leaving Hermione standing in the living room as she placed her hand on her lips, still feeling the tingling sensation Harry had left as he walked away.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews I've received! I hope you all had a fabulous weekend! Once more I'd like to thank my beta-reader Kelli for looking over this chapter and letting me bounce ideas off her head, thanks girl!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

The following morning, Harry had woken up from his slumber much happier than he had been in quite some time. He threw on his sweats as he had done the day before, humming merrily as he descended the staircase and walked into the kitchen. Ron had left a note on the fridge, explaining to Harry that he had already eaten breakfast and left to check inventory before opening Weasley's Wizard Weezey's. Harry pulled out eggs and milk from the fridge, setting the temperature on the electric griddle to medium as he fetched the loaf of bread, vanilla and ground cinnamon.

He began beating the eggs and whisking in the vanilla, milk and cinnamon then proceeded to dip each loaf of bread into the egg mixture, coating both sides before gently placing the French toast in the griddle, letting them cook until golden brown.

His thoughts drifted off to last night, his smile growing wider. He couldn't believe Hermione was his fiancée! Never in a million years would he have guessed that he and Hermione would be engaged to one another, but hey things happen for a reason, right? He flipped over the French toast, letting the other side cook. His mind wandered to other things too. Like the way she had smiled at him and the way her eyes shone, and even for a split second the way her mouth felt on his. No less than thirty minutes later, he placed the breakfast on the table, waving his hand as he placed a warming charm on it.

He poured himself a cup of coffee when Argo appeared at his window once more, the morning edition of _The Daily Prophet _clutched within his talon. Harry pushed open the window, placing a knut into the pouch tied to the tawny owl's leg as he took the newspaper in his hand, feeding Argo a piece of crisp bacon before taking off into the light blue sky.

He sipped his coffee as he sat at the table, unraveling the paper when Hermione stepped into the kitchen, already dressed in her robes. "Good Morning, Harry." She greeted, a light blush creeping on her cheeks as she recalled their kiss from the night before. "You made French Toast!"

"Why of course I did. What kind of fiancé would I be if I didn't cook my future wife her favorite breakfast?" He replied, winking at her as she took her place beside him. Hermione's stomach was in knots, her heart nearly leaping out of her chest as Harry called her his _future wife. _Her mind drifted off to her dream from last night, of his lips pressed against hers once more. His hands touching her, caressing her petite body as she kissed along the nape of his neck, moaning his name. She could feel the head rising between her thighs as she came back to reality, her cheeks becoming more scarlet. '_Merlin, I hope he kisses me again_.'

"'Mione? You okay?" Harry asked her, his head tilted to the side.

She shook her head of her trance, giving him her full attention. "Yes, I'm fine." She told him quickly, placing a couple pieces of French Toast on her plate. "Any news today?" She asked him, nodding at the prophet in his hand.

"Most of what we expected. There are many people calling the ministry a farce and ordering them to abolish the law. Calling it unconstitutional. Although there's quite a bit of engagement announcements, regarding the law." Harry told her in surprise.

"Really! Like who?"

"Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot, Seamus Finnigan and Parvarti Patil, and-"Harry stopped mid-sentence, his eyes growing wide. Hermione stared at her fiancée, puzzled at which couples' names had him gawking with disbelief. She pushed her chair back slightly, getting up to lean over Harry's shoulder as she peeked at the newspaper.

"Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley!" Hermione shrieked. "Boy, Ron is going to have a field day with that one."

"I don't doubt it. I'm sure Molly and Arthur are sending at least a dozen Howlers." Harry told her as he folded the newspaper, placing it to the side. Hermione returned to her seat, finishing the last of her breakfast. "So, what day would you like to go to the Ministry to register our engagement?"

"How about tomorrow? I'm off work so I'd have plenty of time to stop by my parents to tell them the news."

"Sounds great." Harry told her with a smile. "I'll put in a request to have tomorrow off as well, we can tell your parents together."

"Harry, that's not necessary. You're still training to become an Auror!" She told him, not wanting him to use one of his personal time off days because of her.

"Nonsense, Hermione. I'm top of my class and have yet to miss a day of training. It's only right that I go with you to tell your parents, seeing as how in a month's time they will be my in-laws." He told her softly, placing his hand atop of hers.

Butterflies stirred in her stomach at the touch of Harry's hand on hers, sending shivers down her spine. "Thank you, Harry. That's kind of you." She smiled at him before glancing at the clock. "Looks like best be off." Hermione stood up from the table, placing her dirty dish in the sink. She felt a lean, muscular arm wrap around her waist as she stood at the kitchen sink. She turned around to face, Harry who was staring at her with lust in his eyes. He leaned down, capturing her lips as had done last night. He kissed her softly as he pulled her body closer to him, her arms wrapping around his neck as she kissed him back.

"Have a great day at work." He told her, before letting her go as he winked at her before aparating away.

"Damn you, Potter." Hermione grumbled as she pulled herself together. She couldn't help by wonder why suddenly Harry was acting this way towards her. Stealing kisses from her any chance he got, making her favorite breakfast in the morning, agreeing to go with her to visit her parents to break the news of their engagement. Did he harboring the feelings she had for him? Or was it simply because of the marriage law?


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello loves! I hope you all had a great weekend! Thank you so much for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

That evening, Hermione and Harry sat down with Ron, explaining that they had been matched with one another and planned to register with the Ministry the following morning. Hermione twiddling with her thumbs as she bit her bottom lip, while Harry hunched over, his hands threaded together just waiting for his best mate to explode. Harry knew Ron had fancied Hermione for quite some time during the six years at Hogwarts, hell he and Hermione dated for a brief period once the war ended until they decide they were better off as friends before the month was over.

Harry's foot bounced up and down, awaiting to hear how much of a fucking backstabber he was by marrying the girl he had loved many years ago. But instead, Ron looked at his two best friends, grinning from ear to ear. "I had a hunch the ministry paired the two of you together, seeing as neither of you spoke of the third person you were matched with." Ron told them, causing the two of his friends to let out a deep breath.

"You mean you're not angry?" Hermione asked, shock etched on her face. If they would have told Ron two years ago that they were planning on getting married, steam would have erupted from his ears.

"Why would I be angry? This marriage law is making all of us do shit we don't want to do. Honestly, I couldn't think of a better man to marry my ex-girlfriend, let alone father her children." Ron winked at his two best friends. He went on to explain that he had owled Luna earlier that day on his lunch break, asking her to dinner the following evening to discuss a possible marriage between the two. She returned his owl a couple hours later, agreeing to meet with him.

Harry had made the mistake of asking how Molly and Arthur took the news of Ginny's engagement to Draco Malfoy, when Ron quickly jumped up off the chair, aparating away to where they could only assume was The Burrow.

Hermione smacked the back of his head, before placing a kiss on his cheek and heading off to her room, turning in for the night since they had an early morning ahead of them.

Morning came quickly, as Harry and Hermione stood outside the red-brick two story home her parents had bought once they moved back from Australia two years prior. Harry couldn't help but feel rather anxious to meet his future in-laws, give the fact he had hardly spoken to her parents except for on two separate occasions, once when he was twelve and then again at the age of sixteen. He could feel a lump forming at the base of his throat, his pulse quickening as he pictured the look on her father's face when they told them of their engagement.

"Relax, Harry." Hermione told him, linking their fingers together as she gently squeezed his hand, reassuring him that everything was going to be okay. She lightly knocked on the door three times, waiting patiently for one of her parents to open the door. Less than two minutes later, they heard the door unlock followed by a petite, older woman, in her early fifties smiling broadly. Harry couldn't help but gawk at the resemblance Hermione and her mother shared. Her curly brown hair was streaked with a small bit of grey, fell to the middle of her shoulders. Her brown eyes were a bit lighter than Hermione's, yet they were just as kind.

"Hermione!" Karen shrieked with joy at the sight of her daughter. She stepped out of the threshold, pulling her only daughter into a warm embrace. "What are you doing here this early? Your father and I weren't expecting to see you until next weekend!"

"Well I had the day off and I figured I'd come by and say hello." Hermione replied, smiling at her mother. Karen eyed her daughter curiously, a gut feeling telling her there was something more than what her daughter was telling.

"Well come in, come in." Karen said, ushering the two young adults inside. "Darling, Hermione is here! She brought a strapping young lad with her as well!"

Harry nearly blushed at the comment Karen Granger made, averting his gaze from her as he looked around the first floor of their home, taking in the beautiful scenery before him. The family room was decorated beautifully. The walls were painted white with various pictures, encasing the many memories of Hermione's childhood. Crème colored sofa and loveseat sat across from one another, with a brown, rectangular coffee table centered in the middle as toffee brown carpet rested on the floor.

The sound of footsteps descending the staircase broke Harry of his gaze, turning his attention to the elder man before him.

"Pumpkin!" her father exclaimed excitedly as he pulled his daughter into a hug.

"Hello, Daddy." Hermione responded, placing a kiss on her father's cheek.

"And who might this young man be, dear?" Roger Granger asked, nodding to the young man who stood quietly behind his daughter.

"Mum, Daddy this is Harry. My best friend from Hogwarts." Hermione explained to them as she grabbed Harry's arm gently, pulling him closer to her parents.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Harry told them with a smile, holding out his hand.

"So, you're the Harry that Hermione raved on about each summer she returned home." Karen said, winking in her daughter's direction.

"Mum!" Hermione exclaimed embarrassed that her mother would say that in front of Harry.

"What?" Karen asked innocently. She turned back to Harry, ignoring his hand as she pulled him into a hug, taking Harry by surprise.

"Welcome to our home, Harry. I'm Karen, and this is my husband Roger. He's more of a hand shaker than I am."

Harry eyed the older man, unsure what to feel now as Roger stared at him intently, his grey eyes burning deep into Harry's soul.

Roger stuck out his hand to Harry, who shook it in return. "Nice to meet you Harry. We've heard so much about you."

"All good things I hope." Harry laughed nervously. "Hermione has told me wonderful things about the two of you." Roger continued to stare at him, as if he was trying to decide whether to kick him out of his house or invite him in for tea. Karen could sense there was a bit of tension filling the air between her husband and Harry. She rolled her eyes at her husband, wishing he would stop gawking at Harry as if he was here to tell him he was taking Hermione away and never returning.

"Roger, why don't you and Harry sit down in the living room while Hermione and I collect tea and scones from the kitchen."

"Is that alright with you, Harry?" Hermione asked him, sensing that he was a bit nervous of being left alone with her father, who could be a bit intimidating.

"Yeah, sure." Harry told her.

"Right, this way Harry." Roger told him before taking a seat on the loveseat across from Harry.

Meanwhile, Karen was pulling the tea off the stove as her daughter placed an array of scones on a china plate.

"Harry sure is handsome, isn't he?" Karen noted, a smiling forming on the corner of her mouth.

"Mum!" Hermione scoffed playfully, her cheeks blushing profusely.

"What? Oh, come on Hermione Jean. I may be fifty-one but I'm not blind and senile. He's a good-looking man."

"He is rather dashing, isn't he?" Hermione sighed, a small smile forming in the corner of his mouth.

"Very. Have you told him how much you love him yet?"

"Mother! This not the time nor place for this conversation."

"Why not? Sweetheart, this is me you're talking to, not your father. I've known how you've felt about that young man in there ever since you were fourteen years old. A mother knows these things. You can't tell me I'm wrong, can you?" Karen asked her, coming to her daughter's side. Hermione turned to look at her mother, her face telling her everything her mother already confirmed.

"Just like I also know there is something else you've come to tell me and your father, don't you dare try to tell me otherwise." Karen told her, holding her hand in front of her daughter who was about to protest.

"You're infuriating you know that?"

"It's part of motherhood." Karen shrugged before placing a gentle hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Is everything alright, sweetheart?"

"Everything is fine, Mum. But yes, there is something I've come to discuss with you and daddy."

"I thought as much. Why don't the two of us hurry along and get back in there. I'm worried that your father might make that poor boy run for the hills." Karen and Hermione walked into the family room, surprised that Roger seemed more relaxed as he and Harry were talking about sports.

"So, you played as a seeker, right? I believe Hermione told us your job was to chase after a tiny, golden ball with wings?" Roger asked Harry, trying to recall the word his daughter had used to call the ball.

"Yes, sir. It was my job to search for the Golden Snitch and catch it before the other team's seeker, ending the game and earning one hundred and fifty points for my house."

"That's right, the Golden Snitch!"

"What in heaven's name are the two of you chattering on about here?" Karen asked her husband as she and her daughter placed the tea and scones on the coffee table.

"Quibbige. I asked the lad if he ever played sports and he was telling me about the time he played for his house's team while they were at Hogwarts."

"It's called _Quidditch, _Daddy." Hermione corrected as she took a seat next to Harry, pouring herself a cup of tea.

"Right, right. Quidditch sorry. Maybe one day, you and I can go to a game so I can properly see this game for myself." Roger stated, surprising both his daughter and wife, neither of them expecting for him to taking a liking to Harry so quickly.

"I'd like that, Sir." Harry responded, nodding his head as he picked up a scone.

"So, Roger, Hermione was just telling me in the kitchen that she has some news for us." Karen stated to her husband, who looked at his wife curiously before looking at his daughter.

"Is everything alright, pumpkin?"

"Yes, Daddy. Everything is fine." Hermione told her father, taking a deep breath as she found the courage to discuss what she came to tell them. "You see, two days ago the Minister for Magic, he's like our Prime Minister, enacted a marriage law that affects everyone nineteen and up."

"A marriage law?" Karen gasped, coming to an understanding of where the conversation was heading.

"Yes, a marriage law. You see, there were many lives lost during the war. In fact, too many were lost which then caused a huge decline of our population."

"Meaning you're having to get married." Karen spoke softly.

"Yes, not only do I have to get married, but I have to have a child within two years."

"A child! But Hermione, you're just a child yourself! You're telling me they're not only forcing you to marry but procreate! That's ridiculous!" Roger exclaimed, his calm demeanor disappearing, replaced with anger towards the community he entrusted to take care of his daughter years ago.

"I know, but I don't have a choice. None of us do." Hermione replied, sadness filling her voice.

"Sweetheart I'm so sorry."

"So, who is it exactly are you having to marry?" Roger asked irritably, praying he wasn't about to meet a new bloke within the next few days. He was barely getting to know the young man she brought home today.

"I think it's rather obvious, Roger." Karen told him, nodding her head at Harry who sat there quietly, watching the interaction between Hermione and her parents.

"Harry? You're having to marry Harry?"

"Yes, Daddy. Harry was on my list of potential suitors and honestly, he was the best choice for me."

"As your daughter was for me." Harry spoke, taking his fiancée's hand in his own.

Roger exhaled deeply, closing his eyes as his mind tried to wrap around the news his daughter had explained to him. He couldn't help but feel a sense of dread wash over him, his heart aching that another man was about to become the most important person of his daughter's life. Although he hadn't known Harry for long, his daughter would rave about how wonderful he was, he couldn't help but feel he was the perfect choice for his daughter.

Hermione's heart raced rapidly, anxious to know what was going on inside her father's head. "Daddy, please say something."

"Actually, I'd like to say something first. If you wouldn't mind." Harry said, looking between Hermione's parents. Hermione quickly shifted her body towards Harry, eyeing him suspiciously. '_What is he playing at_?'

"Of course." Karen replied, nodding her head slightly.

"I just want to ensure the both of you that I love your daughter. She's not only my best friend, but the most important person in the world, aside from my godson, Teddy. I promise to cherish and love her as a husband should, she deserves the absolute best. I know my coming here and announcing our engagement was a bit of a shock, but I couldn't have asked for a better person to spend the rest of my life with. Not only did I come here today to give your daughter the emotional support, but I came to ask you for your blessing, for your daughter's hand in marriage."

Hermione's eyes shot wide open, her heart fluttering as Harry's words filled her ears. Each day he found a way to surprise her, to make her love him more than she had the previous day. Karen's face lit up in delight, amazed at the young man before her. Not many men in this day in age would come to the parents, asking for their blessing. She looked at her daughter, whose gaze was focused primarily on Harry. ``I've_ never seen her look at another man the way she looks at him. How I hope Harry truly loves her the way my daughter loves him._'

Roger's head snapped up, gawking at the young man. He hadn't expected Harry to ask for his little girl's hand in marriage. "You want our blessing?"

"Yes, Sir. I know this isn't the ideal way you expected your daughter to get married, nor start a family of her own, but I promise you I will give her the best life possible. Also, I know that the father of the bride is normally one to pay for the wedding, but if it's okay with you, I will take over all costs. Your daughter has been through my side, never once turning her back on me. She deserves the wedding of her dreams and I will be more than happy to give that to her. All I ask of you, is to take part in our special day. I know it would mean the world to her to have the both of you take part in our wedding, especially the wedding planning."

Roger was amazed at Harry. Sure, he felt like kicking his arse all the way to Egypt and back for stealing his daughter from him, but after that speech, how could he? It was clear to him that Harry loved his daughter with all his heart, even if he was scared to admit it to himself. He turned his head, looking at his wife whose expression contained nothing but excitement for their daughter. Karen caught his , nodding her head, signaling she approved of the young man before them.

He turned his gaze upon Harry, once more. A smile protruded from the corner of his mouth as his eyes flickered back and forth between his daughter and Harry as he stood up from the chair, taking his wife's hand in his as he helped her up on her feet. "You most certainly have our blessing, young man."

Hermione's eyes beamed as she leapt off the couch, flinging herself into her father's arms. "Thank you, Daddy." She squealed, her father embracing her tightly.

Karen walked over to Harry, pulling him into a hug. "Welcome to the family, Harry." She whispered in his ear.

"Thank you, Mrs. Granger."

"Mrs. Granger is my mother-in-law. You can call me Karen. Just so you know, my daughter has never been one to express her feelings well. I can assure you; she loves you just as much as you love her." She winked at him as she walked away to hug her only child, leaving Harry to contemplate her words.

They spent another hour at her parents, discussing the early stages of the wedding plans before the time came for the pair of them embark to the ministry.

"Please, feel free to drop by anytime you like." Roger told them as he shook his future son-in-law's hand, placing a kiss on his daughter's cheek.

"Yes please. Also, we'd love to meet Teddy one weekend that you have him. After all, he'll be our grandson within the month." Karen told them; excitement etched in her voice.

"I think that can be arranged." Harry laughed, smiling fondly. "You ready to go, 'Mione?"

"Of course." She replied. They waved one last goodbye, promising to visit soon before aparating to the Ministry of Magic.

"He's good for her." Karen told her husband, his eyes resting on the spot where his daughter and her fiancée departed.

"Yes, he is. Something tells me he will realize how much loves her within the year."

"I agree." Karen told him before placing a small kiss on his lips before grabbing the car keys of the hook and taking off to their practice that was due to open in half an hour.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello dears! I hope you had a fabulous weekend! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :)

Mere moments later, Harry and Hermione arrived at the Ministry of Magic, the atrium filled with witches and wizards from all over Great Britain, and it was a cluster fuck.

Harry and Hermione watched as couples were scrambling around, looking for the Department of Records in order to register their engagements. The couple looked at one another, smiling as they nodded at one another before making their way to the elevators. Hermione pushed the button for the 5th level, her nerves the best of her once more.

Harry looked down at Hermione, noticing her face turning a little pale as her hands were becoming clammy. "Are you getting cold feet already, Hermione?" he teased, causing his fiancée to turn away from her thoughts.

"No! Not at all."

"I can tell something is bothering you. What's wrong?"

"Honestly, Harry it's nothing. I'm just a bit nervous that's all."

"You can back out you know. I wouldn't hold it against you if you decided that I'm not the bloke for you." Harry told her, his voice filling with a hint of sadness.' _Is being engaged to me horrid?'_

She placed a hand on his cheek, looking at him intently. "Harry, never in a million years would I want to back out of our engagement. What you've done for me today with my parents, that's more than any man has ever done. I want to marry you and have not the slightest doubt about it."

His heart fluttered with the sound of those words. He leaned down, brushing their lips together. Shivers shot down Hermione's spine, as their lips made contact. She moaned, looping her slender arms around his neck. He traced the outline of her lip with his tongue, seeking entrance into her mouth. She obliged, taking in the taste of him as their tongues massaged one another. She could feel her heart pounding, her desire for him intensifying.

Harry's hands roamed her curvaceous body, their kiss intensifying. He moaned her name softly, "'Mione". He could picture the smile on her lips as he said her name as he deepened the kiss once more. He didn't understand where his desire to taste her, to roam her body had come from. But one thing was for certain, he never wanted to stop.

The sound of the elevator _ding _jolted the couple apart, Hermione blushing furiously as she straightened out her clothes. Harry grabbed her hand in his, leading her to the Department of Records office.

_'__Merlin, what's wrong with me? How is it that I want her so badly? _He thought to himself, confused as to where these feelings for his best friend had come from. '_Was her mum, right? Do I have feelings for her? Does she feel them for me? _

"It's just around the corner I believe. Harry?" Hermione asked him, her eyebrows slightly raised. Harry broke free from his thoughts, turning his attention back to reality.

"What's that?" Harry asked her, feeling a bit of guilty that he hadn't been paying attention.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "I was saying that the office should be around the corner." She told him, motioning for them to turn right.

"Oh, right then. Let's go." They turned right, and within five feet from them was the Department of Records. Hermione looked at Harry, beaming with delight her eyes narrowing at him, _told you._

Harry opened the door, letting Hermione walk in first as he shut the door behind them. Harry gawked at how small the room was. '_You'd think for a place that handled all the records of Great Britain that this place would be a tad bigger.' _The office was about the size of his dining room and kitchen put together. To the right of them sat a black, leather couch, with a coffee table placed in front. The room was bright, fluorescent lights shining at full capacity. There were filing cabinets lined up alongside all four walls, the receptionist desk sitting in the center of the room. Harry noticed a small, plump witch with greying brown hair standing at the back of the room, rummaging through one of the filing cabinets.

"Be with you in a moment." She told them, as she placed a few papers into the rightful folder. She turned around, her eyes softening as she stared at the couple before her. "I take it you're both here to make and record of your engagement?"

"Yes ma'am." Hermione said, gently nodding her head.

The elder witch sighed as she returned to her desk, pulling out her wand as she conjured up a form. "Your names please?"

"Harry Potter."

"Hermione Granger."

The elder witch's head shot up, looking directly at the young couple. She looked at them sadly, her heart aching for them. "I'm sorry you're both having to go through with this infuriating law. You've both faced so much during the war and now your lives are once more out of your control."

"In all honesty, my life has never been really normal." Harry laughed.

"No, it hasn't." She told him, recounting all the news stories that slandered his name just a few years ago. "My own son is having to deal with the repercussions of the marriage law. He was just down here less than an hour ago across the hall, I can't do his papers for him since we're family, but he dropped by to introduce me to a woman who looked as if she'd rather be off trolling for men my age. But any who, I just need one form of identification and then for you to fill out these papers." She told them, before pulling out a stack of forms, placing them in front of her. "The first form states that the two of you are here of your own free will and that you agree to all the terms of the marriage law. The next paper is a binding contract between the two of you. You are to make up your own ideals on what you want in your marriage, what the two of you are merging together, etcetera etcetera.

The third page is for our use, so we know when the date of your marriage will be and who will be performing the ceremony. It can be anyone that's close to you, however it cannot be a blood relative. The last page is your marriage license. That will need to be signed by the both of you, the marriage officiant and of course two witnesses that attend your wedding. The marriage license needs to be turned into the ministry no less than two hours after the ceremony. I recommend letting the marriage officiant send it in, seeing as it can get easily get lost between the dinner and the next morning.

It is also my duty to remind you that you have no less than twenty-four hours to consummate the marriage, binding the two of you together as a whole and the marriage official. Any questions?"

Harry and Hermione glanced at one another, shaking their heads.

"No ma'am." Harry replied as he and Hermione pulled out their forms of Identification, handing them to the clerk. The clerk picked up her wand, muttering _''Gemino'_', creating a duplicate copy of each of their forms of identification. She handed back the original copies to their respective owners before handing over a quill and the forms them to go through and sign.

The pair took a seat on the sofa near the door, Harry handing her the quill and forms. "Your handwriting is much neater than mine."

"Probably because I spent more of my time doing schoolwork rather than daydream about Quiddtich." She laughed.

"Ouch." Harry told her, placing a hand over his heart. "You know how to wound a man don't you."

"Nope, just you." She winked, before focusing on the papers. She and Harry read over the first page silently, Hermione signing her name first at the bottom of the page, followed by Harry.

"One down, three to go."

"So, anything you want to add in our marriage?" Hermione asked him, unsure what she should jot down on paper since she didn't have much to offer. Harry thought about her question for a few moments, before an idea popped in his head.

"Well, how about your name gets added on my account at Gringotts and the deed to the house?"

Hermione looked at him in awe. "Y-you want us to have a joint account?"

"Why not? I trust you with my life and I know you would never stoop as low to take me for everything I have." He replied, resting his hand on her knee. She could tell from his eyes that he was being serious, yet kind.

"And you want my name on the house?"

"Of course. If something were to happen to me, I wouldn't want you and our children having to worry about what to do with the house or having to find somewhere else to live. I want the house to be passed on throughout generations."

Her heart soared as she listened to him talk about him and their future children. She hated the marriage law with all her might, but she couldn't help but think they were growing closer together. "Alright." She told him, giving him a side smile as she jotted down for her name to be added to all accounts at Gringotts and for her name to be added on the deed to the house.

"What else?"

"How about our children?"

"Our children?" She asked him puzzled.

"Well, we are going to have to be parents within two years so how about we also agree, to raise the children together as a whole. We both make the important decisions together without making a final say, including the upbringing of Edward Lupin."

"You want me to help co-parent Teddy?"

"Absolutely. 'Mione, you're fabulous with him and he loves you. You are his Godmother after all. He deserves to have us both in his life, to raise him together with Andromeda."

"I love that little tyke too." She told him, thinking of two-year-old Teddy laughing happily each time they had tickle wars and how intently he would stare at the pages of the books she would read to him on the weekends Harry had him. "Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of that won't be included in our marriage vows." Harry chortled. _'Why does this feel so easy with her? If this had been any other woman, I would probably be hesitant to add her on my assets.'_

"Now onto the third page." Hermione said, placing the second page face down on the coffee table.

"I'll let you choose the date of the wedding. This will be the biggest day of your life after all."

Hermione beamed at him before pursing her lips together, deciding what the perfect date in September would be. She had decided against the first and nineteenth of September, seeing as how those dates already hold a momentous meaning for her.

"How about the Fifth of September?"

"The fifth it is." Harry nodded. He watched Hermione happily jot down 5th, September 2000 onto the parchment. He could tell the wedding planning was an exciting milestone in her life, seeing as he had a feeling, she never thought the day would come for her. "Any thoughts on who'd you want to have as the officiant?"

"How about Arthur? He's been like a second father to me and the closest thing you have to a father. I think it would mean the world to him if we asked him."

"I agree, Arthur is the perfect choice." Once they signed the bottom of all three forms, they handed them to the clerk who was sitting patiently at her desk.

"Got everything sorted out then?" she asked them, Harry and Hermione nodding in reply. She stamped the three forms with her Ministry approval seal, before gently placing them in a manila file folder etched with their names in purple ink. "Well that's everything I believe. I just want the two of you to know how wonderful you both have been throughout this part of the process today. Over the last two days I've heard nothing but bickering and complaining when it comes to the involvement of the future children and money. I hope the two of you don't mind me saying so, but you make an excellent pair and by far my favorite couple I've had the pleasure of working with. May your marriage be filled with the utmost love and respect for one another. Have a wonderful day." She finished with a warm smile.

"Thank you, ma'am. Have a great day." Hermione told her as she carefully placed their marriage license in her handbag before walking out the door hand in hand with her fiancé. She couldn't help but smile broadly as she replayed the clerk's words over and over in her head as they stepped into the elevator.

_'__Oh, how I hope your right lady.'_

Harry and Hermione reached the atrium a moment later, walking towards the fireplaces to head home for the rest of the day. They were two feet from the closest elevator when Harry heard a familiar voice call out his name, "Harry!"

He stopped in his tracks, his blood boiling within him. He tightened his grip, balling one hand into a fist at his side. "Harry, you're hurting my hand." He heard Hermione say gently, causing him to let go of her hand. "Sorry, 'Mione."

"Harry!" He heard a voice call out once more, he turned to face Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Harry, Hermione! It's good to see you both." He told them genuinely, happy to see their familiar faces.

"Hello Kingsley."

"Minister." Harry spat, his eyes sending daggers at his former mentor.

"What brings the two of you down here today? I had word that you'd taken the day off for some personal matters." Kingsley spoke, his eyes flickering between Harry and Hermione.

"Why do you think we're here,_ Minister?"_

"Harry! I know you're mad, but you can't talk to him like that." Hermione chastised him firmly.

"No, Hermione it's quite alright. He's not the first person I've spoken to today that's had a problem with me." He told her, holding a hand up to her. "I take it the two of you just finished up at the Department of Records. Congratulations."

"Congratulations? That's what you have to say! Not 'I'm sorry Harry? Sorry for once more taking control of your fucking life even though you've been through hell and back for the world that took everything from you? No. You don't get to stand there and congratulate us on a wedding that you forced upon us!" Harry snarled. Hermione could feel the heat radiating from Harry, his face turning from his usual tan to a deep red.

"Harry, please try to understand. I had no choice in the matter. The Wizengamot brought forth to my attention the impact the last war had on us along with the records of Purebloods breading within their families. I had to do what was right, my hands were tied."

"That's bullshit and you know it. You fought alongside us, giving us hope that one day we wouldn't be subjected to a world where our lives would be free for us to do what we wanted, marry whom we wanted of our own free will! Not by some shit law that requires us to handpick from a list of people that _you _deem fit. For fucks sake you had me paired with Pansy Parkinson, who would have handed me over to Voldemort himself if she'd had the power to do it!"

"Harry, calm down. People are starting to stare." Hermione told him once more, taking him by the hand as she nodded at the crowd of people watching the debacle between the Minister for Magic and The-Boy-Who-Conquered.

"What did you expect me to do Harry?" Kingsley asked him firmly. "Watch our world suffer as our kind die out?"

"No. I expected that you'd trust your community enough for us to rebuild on our own terms. Thanks to you, much of the wizarding population are now engaged to people they don't like, let alone love. How do you think the children born to these people will turn out? Knowing that the only reason they are in this forsaken universe, is because a law required it, not that their parents were in love and wanted to have children. The last time someone was born in a loveless, forced marriage, Voldemort was born. Look how that turned out." Harry told him flatly, before taking Hermione's hand in his. They walked into the fireplace, disappearing behind the green flames leaving Kingsley Shacklebolt standing there, taking in every word Harry had spoken.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello my dears! I promise you I didn't disappear! My computer charger stopped working so I was unable to charge my computer until my new one came in! Thank you so much for your continued support! Have a wonderful weekend my dears!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :)

The following day after the incident with Kingsley, he had been called into the Head Trainer's office. Auror Thomas had reprimanded Harry of his actions, telling him how much of an embarrassment the Auror Program looked now that their top trainee mouthed off to the Minister for Magic in front of fifty people no less. He knew what he had done was wrong, but who else was going to speak up for the wizarding community if not him?

"I'm afraid I have to give you a month's suspension, Potter. I can't let your actions go unjustified no matter how much I like you." Auror Thomas told him, slumping in his chair.

Harry nodded his head in agreement. "I guess that's better than a sack."

"Believe me, the boys upstairs were contemplating it, had not Minister Shacklebolt stepped in. He told them how much of an asset you were to the Auror Program and you were just having an off day." Thomas told him honestly.

Harry's head snapped up, eyes widening. '_Kingsley stepped up for me. Even after I made an arse out of myself?' _ Harry exhaled, letting out all his pent-up frustration. Even now his former mentor still looked out for him.

"Thanks Thomas." Harry told him, standing up from his chair as he held out a hand to the other man.

"No worries, Potter. Think of this as a vacation rather than a punishment. I hear you have a wedding to plan, so use this time wisely. Spend some time with that godson of yours that you never shut up about." Thomas smiled at him, shaking Harry's hand before his favorite trainee walked out of his office.

Harry had taken Thomas' advice. He had picked up Teddy that evening from Andromeda's, explaining to her he had the rest of the month off and would like to keep him if that was alright with her.

The next day, Ron had sat him and Hermione down, explaining that Luna had agreed to marry him and planned on registering their engagement the following morning. Harry clapped his best mate on the back, congratulating him. Hermione hugged her friend tightly, threatening to hex him if he ever so much as called Luna barmey once during their marriage. "She's a sweet girl, Ronald. Don't take her for granted."

Now two weeks later, Harry was standing outside the Burrow with Roger as they watched Teddy hover around on his toy broom stick. Roger was in awe as he watched the two-year-old glee in excitement, his hair changing from auburn to a light blue.

"That's incredible!" Roger exclaimed excitedly, watching as the young tyke flew around on his own. "Karen would have had a heart attack if I had put Hermione on a broom so young."

"Which is exactly why I'm out here with Teddy now, while Hermione is occupied with the wedding plans." Harry laughed, his heart fluttering as he watched his godson glide happily around the backyard. "She detests flying, has so ever since our first flying lesson at Hogwarts."

"Did she have an incident with a broom?" Roger asked him, concern filling his voice.

"No, she didn't. However, one of our good friends didn't have much luck on a broomstick and sprained his wrist."

"Ah, I see. Does his hair always change color?" Roger asked, Teddy's hair changing once more from light blue to dark purple.

"Since he's still very young, he doesn't have a lot of control over his appearance. But as he gets older, I'll be able to help him control it. Luckily, it's only his hair that changes as of now, but as he continues to grow, he'll be able to change his whole appearance at will."

"Amazing." Roger smiled, his eyes never leaving Teddy. "Would it be alright if Karen and I buy toys for the lad for holidays and his birthday? Karen is so smitten with Teddy. She's already showing pictures to our friends and clients of our 'first grandchild'."

Harry smiled fondly at Roger's words." Of course, you can." Warmth spread throughout his body, happy that Teddy has gained two people who love him unconditionally as much as Harry did. Teddy continued to squeal with laughter, his high-pitched voice filling the air. "Uncle Harwy, I fast!"

"You are, aren't you?" Harry laughed.

"Harry James Potter! What the hell is Teddy doing on a broom?!" a voice boomed behind him, causing Harry to wince slightly as he turned to face his fiancée. Hermione stood outside the front door of the Burrow, her hands placed firmly on her hips, as her lips pursed together, eyes glaring at him.

"Shit." Harry muttered to where only Roger could hear him. Roger turned to look at Harry, giving him a look of sympathy. "'Mione, 'it's just a toy broom. It barely goes ten miles an hour." Harry told her calmly as he walked towards her.

"He's only two Harry! What if he falls off the broom and breaks his arm? What if he smacks into a tree?!"

"Hermione, the broom is only two feet off the ground. I assure you; nothing will happen to Teddy as long as I'm around to protect him." He told her softy, placing his hands on her shoulders. Hermione looked deeply into his eyes. She knew deep in the pit of her stomach that Harry was right, that she was overreacting due to her own fear of brooms.

"I know." She told him softly as she rested her forehead on his.

"It's cute." Harry smirked, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"What's cute?"

"How concerned you are for Teddy's wellbeing. Motherhood suits you." Harry winked at her, before turning his attention back to Teddy who was laughing gleefully as Roger ran alongside Teddy, challenging him to a race.

Hermione blushed heavily at Harry's comment. Sure, she was in no rush for her and Harry to have a child of their own, but she knew without a doubt that Harry would be a wonderful father. Hell, he was immaculate with Teddy, yet she was terrified she'd somehow mess up as a parent.

Karen stood in the doorway of the Burrow, watching as her daughter gazed upon her future husband, Teddy and her father. When Teddy had first come to her home two weeks ago, she knew right away her daughter would be the perfect mother. The way she handled Teddy and looked at him with so much love, brought her great joy.

The elder woman couldn't understand why Harry and Hermione hadn't admitted their feelings to one another yet. She had watched them carefully, noticing the stolen glances they would take when the other wasn't looking, the longing glances as they held eye contact with one another. Karen promised her daughter she'd stay out of her relationship with Harry, no matter how much she felt obligated to shove the pair together.

"He's right you know." Karen told her daughter as she stood by her side, causing Hermione to jump slightly.

"Mum! You startled me." Hermione exclaimed as she placed a hand over her fast-paced heart.

"Sorry, love." Karen chuckled. "You'll soon learn soon enough how to sneak up on your children when they're not paying attention."

"Uh huh." Hermione told her as she rolled her eyes playfully at her mother. "What exactly is Harry right about?"

"Don't be daft, Hermione. I can see it in your eyes, the way you look at Teddy. Motherhood definitely suites you."

"Not you too."

"That's not a bad thing love. After all, you don't have to have children of your own to be a mother. That little boy thinks the world of you, just as much as you do him. You may not want to admit it, but you're the closest thing he has to a mother." Hermione went to retort, but Karen stuck up her hand, signaling for her daughter to remain silent.

"I know what you're going to say but hear me out. Yes, he lives with Andromeda, but she is his grandmother. She loves him, teaches him, coddles him the way a grandmother does. Whereas you and Harry treat him as if he's your own child. I heard you not a few minutes ago scold your fiancé for letting him ride a broom, a broom you know damn well won't hurt him. That's your motherly instincts kicking in darling. Don't be afraid to raise Teddy as if he's your own. You told me a couple days ago that Harry wants your help with Teddy's upbringing, so do it."

"What if I'm terrible at being a mother?" Hermione whispered to her mother.

"Sweetheart, being a parent isn't something you learn overnight. It's something you learn to be as each year passes. There will be times when you will feel as if you're at your lowest point, but then there will be the times that outweigh the bad. Take today for example. Look at how happy that little boy is, he's full of so much life and love. You, Harry, and Andromeda have helped shape him into the fun, adventurous little boy that he has become. Don't doubt yourself so much, darling. I'm still learning parenting myself, especially the part when I have to force myself to stay out of my only daughter's love life and let her find her way to the man she loves." Karen told her, nudging her playfully at her side.

"Thanks, Mum." Hermione told her, a crooked smile resting in her lips.

"Any time, love. Just think, in two weeks' time we'll be right back here for your wedding. When the love of your life will officially be a part of your family." Karen told her, before walking towards her husband who was tossing Teddy high into the air, causing him to belly laugh.

Hermione took her mother's words at heart, feeling better about raising a family with her best friend, the love of her life. She knew that no matter what happened in the future, she'd be fine if she had Harry by her side.


	8. Chapter 7-The Wedding

A/N: Hello Darlings! Thank you so much for the wonderous reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a wonderful weekend! Also a big thank you to my beta reader and friend, Kelli, for taking the time each week to look over each chapter.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER :)

The air was crisp as a light breeze kissed the top of the trees, leaves gently dancing their way off the trees as they reached the ground. Molly and several of the Weasleys stood outside just passed her garden, setting up the white, wedding arch as Luna conjured up sunflowers to twirl around it. Fleur Weasley pointed her wand at the crabapple trees, the leaves changing from their reddish-brown hue, to gold. Roger and Harry lined up rows of white chairs, along the aisle as Ron and George carefully placed the red aisle runner down the center of the chairs.

The set up took less than two hours to Harry's delight. He wanted this wedding to be perfect for his fiancée and he'd be damned if it was nothing shy of perfection. He walked to the arch where he would be standing in two hours' time, brushing his fingers along the white arch as he inhaled the fall air. He closed his eyes as the breeze swept over him, smiling broadly as if it was his parents congratulating him on his big day.

'_This is it._' Harry thought to himself. This was the day he and Hermione were becoming one. He felt his heart soar, his nerves disappearing from his body as thoughts of him and Hermione as a married couple took over him. His thoughts reflected to a month ago when he and Hermione surprised her parents with their engagement. He couldn't help but remember how excited Karen was for her daughter, how welcoming she had been of him joining their family. Not a day had gone by where her words to him hadn't filled his mind.

'_She loves you just as much as you love her'_

It had taken him two weeks to decipher what his future mother-in-law had meant. Hermione was in love with him. He had felt like an arse for not realizing how Hermione had felt about him before the bloody marriage law was enacted, but he soon came to realize how much his feelings for her had grown. He didn't want to admit his true feelings for her yet, instead he wanted to show her just how much he loved her.

He placed his hand in his jeans pocket, pulling out a small, velvet box he had pulled out from his Gringotts' vault the day before. He ran his thumb over the box, a small smile sitting on the corner of his mouth.

"Luna!" Harry called out, sprinting away from the arch and towards Hermione's best friend and maid of honor.

"Hello Harry." Luna spoke softly, a smile plating at her lips. "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Of course." Luna told him, nodding.

"Seeing as it's my wedding day, I'm not allowed to see Hermione until the ceremony. Do you think you could deliver this to Hermione? It's kind of urgent that she gets it." Harry told her as he held out the velvet box to her along with the note that sat atop it.

Luna accepted the box graciously. "I will see that she gets it, Harry."

"Thank you." Harry replied, pulling her into a hug.

"What are friends for?" Luna asked before turning away from him and walking inside The Burrow, in search of Hermione.

'_This is it.' _Hermione thought to herself as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her curly, brown locks hung in ringlets, reaching the middle of her back as a tiara sat upon her head, diamonds glistening in the light. She ran her hands over the petite, beaded lace wedding dress she had found with her mother two weeks ago. Karen zipped up the back of her dress before placing the pave, circular stone sash across her midriff.

Hermione held out her right foot to her mother, who slid her satin, peep toe strap heels onto her foot. Hermione had fallen in love with the heels as soon as she saw them. The crystals shimmered elegantly with each step she took.

"You look beautiful darling." Karen sobbed, tears cascading down her face as she placed the corded lace veil atop her daughter's head. "Harry's going to have a hard time keeping his eyes off of you."

"Oh Mum." Hermione said, her cheeks turning from their usual fair color to crimson. A soft knock on the door, broke Hermione's gaze from the mirror. "Who is it?"

"It's Luna." The dreamy voice spoke softly from the other side.

"Luna! Come on in!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly as Karen opened the door slightly to where Luna could walk through before quickly shutting it behind her.

"Wow Hermione, you look stunning!" Luna squealed excitedly as she gazed at her best friend in awe.

"Thank you, Luna." Hermione said warmly as the young, blonde witch strolled into the room. "What brings you up here? You're not due to get ready for another half hour."

"Actually, Harry asked me if I could deliver this to you." Luna told her as she walked closer, holding out the velvet box Harry had given her to pass along.

Hermione's eyebrow raised slightly as she accepted both items from Luna. She opened the note, her eyes lingering on Harry's familiar scroll.

I figured you could use something blue

_Something blue? _Hermione placed the note on the bedside table, her mother glancing at it curiously as she averted her attention to the velvet box in her left hand. She opened the lid gently, her eyes growing wide with surprise as she looked at the contents inside.

"Oh my gosh." Hermione spoke softly, her breathe hitching in her throat. She gazed upon the three stone engagement ring sitting in the middle of the box. A princess cut diamond sat between two sapphire side stones on a platinum band. Hermione carefully plucked the ring from its resting place as she gently slid the ring onto her fourth finger on her left hand. '_A perfect fit._

_'_

She held up her hand, watching it glisten as the sapphires and diamond met the light. "That's absolutely beautiful." Karen told her daughter as she stepped towards her, taking her hand in her own.

"Harry has always been full of surprises, hasn't he?" Luna asked, watching as the brunette smile with joy.

"That he has." Hermione agreed, as she looked out the window anxiously awaiting to meet her fiancé down the aisle.

Two hours later, the white seats were now filled with the small group of people Harry and Hermione had invited to their wedding. At the center of the wedding arch stood Arthur Weasley with Harry standing left of him dressed in his green dress robes he had picked up the day before.

Harry looked out into the crowd of people, looking at the many faces of those who wanted to celebrate this day with them. Amongst the wedding guests were members of Dumbledore's Army, such as Neville Longbottom, Seamus, Dean, Michael Corner, Padma and Pavarti Patil. Hagrid sat in the front row with his boarhound, Fang, at his side. Professor McGonagall sat next to Hagrid, and to her right sat Andromeda Tonks who was already through half a box of tissues.

. At the back of the ceremony stood Dennis Creevy, who worked as a photographer for _The Daily Prophet _and the only person who Harry trusted to take the photographs on his special day.

"You ready, son?" Arthur asked Harry as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Harry told him, Arthur nodding at his wife to start the music. With a flick of her wrist, Molly enchanted the instruments to play _All of Me, _signaling for the ceremony to begin.

All eyes turned to Ron and Luna as they graciously walked down the aisle, Luna's arm looped through her fiancé's as she held a single sunflower in her hand. Her periwinkle blue dress flowing gracefully with each step she and Ron took.

Once they reached the alter, Ron kissed Luna on her cheek before taking his place next to Harry as his best man while Luna took her place on Arthur's left side, smiling happily. She nodded to Harry, telling him she had given his fiancée the engagement ring.

Harry mouthed '_Thank you'_ to her before turning his attention Teddy, who was walking hurriedly down the aisle, a small, white pillow holding the two wedding bands in place. The crowd laughed at Teddy's anticipation to reach his uncle. Ron took hold of Hermione's wedding band, placing it in the pocket of his dress robes until it was time to hand it over to Harry, just as Luna did with Harry's wedding band. Harry ruffled Teddy's now black hair, laughing slightly before his grandmother picked him up and placed the giggling toddler on her lap.

Next, came little Victorie Weasley and her mother Fleur, tossing out sunflower petals along the aisle runner until they reached the end, taking a seat next to her husband.

Molly flicked her wand once more as the instrumental for _A Thousand Years _began to play, signaling for the crowd to rise and turn their heads towards the back. Roger and Karen stood on both sides of their daughter; their arms looped through their little girl's arms. Tears trickled down Karen's cheeks as she happily walked her daughter to Harry, who was staring at Hermione with such love.

Hermione met Harry's gaze; their eyes unfaltering as Hermione continued to take one step closer to her soon-to-be husband. All the nerves from that morning were gone, replaced by sheer happiness for the life that awaits her with her best friend

.

Harry gawked at Hermione, taking in her beauty. _'She's always been beautiful you git.' _He chastised himself. He looked at her with such awe, as if she was the only one in the world with him. Hermione and her parents reached the alter, Roger kissed his daughter on the cheek before taking her right hand, handing her to Harry.

"Take care of her son." Roger said softly, before he and Karen took their seats next to George and Angelina, in the front row of the left side.

Hermione stood in front of Harry, her brown orbs looking straight into his. She handed her bouquet of sunflowers to Luna, before placing both her hands in Harry's.

"You look handsome." She whispered to him.

"You're gorgeous." He replied, causing a blush to appear on her cheeks once more.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union between Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger. I can't tell you how grateful I am to have watched these two grow up and become the remarkable young adults they have shaped into today. I know we all wish this marriage wasn't being pushed by the ministry, but I can assure you I have not one doubt in my mind why these two couldn't be more compatible. They have become my children, and I'm honored that you've chosen me to officiate your wedding."

"Harry and Hermione have agreed to recite their own vows before us today. Harry, you ready?"

"Yes, Sir." Harry told him as Ron pulled out the vows from his pocket and handed them to him, along with sapphire and diamond wedding band.

"My dearest Hermione, I know this marriage law wasn't the exact ideal we had for a wedding, but I can't think of a better person to spend the rest of my life with. You're beautiful, smart, funny, and the most important person in my life. Not only have you been to hell and back with me, but not once have you given up on me. I vow to be there for you, no matter the cause.

To cherish you, love you, and take care of you when you are feeling your absolute worst. I will continue to show you how much I love you with each passing day, and to always be the man you can count on. I love you, Hermione Jean Granger, more than you will ever know." Harry carefully slid the wedding band onto her finger, watching as Hermione's eyes fixed their gaze onto the shimmering band.

Hermione felt his words tug at her heart, her eyes welling with tears. Something in his voice told her that he meant every word he spoke, especially the part when he told her he loved her. A single tear trickled down her face, happiness overcoming her. Harry placed a gentle hand on her cheek, carefully wiping the tears away without smudging her makeup.

"Damn you, Potter. Look what you made me do." Hermione laughed, taking her vows and wedding band from Luna.

"My dear Harry, where do I begin to tell you how much you mean to me? You're the single most important person in my life and I'm so overjoyed to be standing with you today, awaiting the next great adventure life has in store for us. Not many people would have risked their life to come back and save an eleven-year-old know-it-all from a mountain troll, but I was incredibly lucky when it was you and Ron. You've shown me what it feels like to love someone more than books. You've given me the ultimate gift by becoming the person I get to spend the rest of my life with.

Yes, this marriage law is a total farce, but it's brought the two of us closer together. I can't wait for me to officially call you my husband and start our lives together. Thank you for not only letting me be a part of your life, but a part of Teddy's as well.

He's an amazing little boy and I couldn't imagine my life without him in it. I vow to always be there for you, for better or worse, in sickness and in health. I promise to never walk away from you when the times get tough, and to always work out our problems together, just as we always have. You're a wonderful man Harry James Potter, and I love you with every part of me."

She placed the platinum band on his fourth finger, sliding it carefully onto his finger. Harry looked at Hermione with longing, staring at her slightly parted lips. He yearned to touch her, to feel her lips on his once more. He forced himself to break of those thoughts, for tonight he would show her just how much he loved her, wanted her, needed her.

"What such beautiful words from you both. If you will please pull out your wands so we can perform the marriage charm on your wands, your magic becoming one with another." Arthur instructed the pair, both pulling out their wands and holding it out in front of them. Arthur pulled out his wand, waving it in a figure eight as he said aloud the charm that would bind the magic between Harry and Hermione forever. "Semper iuncti, una semper, simul seorsum, simul unum. Together forever, together always, together apart, together as one."

The crowd watched as white light emerged from the pair's wand, intertwining with one another as the light became golden before retreating into the tips of the wand. The pair looked at one another in amazement as they witnessed their magic binding together, becoming one.

"Harry, do you take Hermione to be your wife? To cherish her always and forever? To love her even when you don't agree with her?"

Harry looked deeply into Hermione's eyes, knowing damn well he could never find a better match for him than the woman before him. "I do."

"Hermione, do you take Harry to be your husband? To cherish him always and forever? To love him even when you don't agree with him?"

"I do." She said, her eyes filling with so much love and affection for Harry.

"It is my greatest pleasure to announce you both husband and wife. Harry, you may now kiss your bride."

Harry didn't have to be told twice as he pulled Hermione into his arms, his lips brushing gently across hers as he kissed her slowly, tenderly. Hermione moaned softly as her eyes closed shut, taking in the taste of his kiss that she had longed for since the time in the elevator. It took Harry everything in him to from her, knowing he'd give the audience a show if he snogged her any longer. He winked at Hermione, taking her hand in his as they faced the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter!"

The crowd stood up, clapping happily as they watched Harry and Hermione walked down the aisle as they laced their fingers together, their newfound happiness radiating from them as they made their way to the reception dinner Molly had waiting for them inside the house.

Harry pulled Hermione back into his arms, kissing her once more as he wrapped his arms around her waist as she looped her arms around his neck. "Just you wait. I plan on showing just how much I love you tonight." Harry told her, causing her to flush at his words as they entered the Burrow. Hermione could feel her nerves protruding from the pit of her stomach once more, thoughts of Harry's hands touching her body sent shivers down her spine.

_'__Can't wait.'_


	9. Chapter 8-The Consumation

A/N: Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! This chapter is the reason as to why this story is rated M ;) I hope you all have a wonderful weekend!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Hermione stood on the balcony of Castielle Paris, her hands lightly gripping the railing as she shut her eyes, taking in the sounds of the surrounding city. A cool breeze caressed her cheek, her eyes fluttering open as she looked out into the distance, the Eiffel Tower within her sight.

She had forgotten how beautiful the tower looked at night, the ember lights shimmering in the moonlight, gracing the heart of Paris with it's light. She couldn't wait to show her husband all the wondrous sights she loved as a child, sharing with him her memories from when she was a child.

'_My husband_.' She thought silently to herself, a smile protruding on her lips. Her eyes flickered upon the sapphire and diamond wedding band Harry had surprised her with just a few hours before. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought she would end up marrying the man who starred her dreams at night. She inhaled deeply as her mind raced back to the dreams, she'd had of him ever since they shared their first kiss in the living room at Potter Manor.

The way he caressed her petite figure as he kissed his way down her body, devouring every inch of her. Shivers went down her spine, her heart racing at the mere thought of Harry touching her the way a husband touches his wife. Knots began to form in the pit of her stomach, knowing fully well that those dreams were about to become her reality.

She could hear his footsteps entering the balcony, his hands resting near hers as he stood at her side.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Hermione asked in a gentle voice, her eyes still gazing amongst the city.

Harry turned his head towards her, watching as the lights of the city reflected upon her. "Very beautiful." He whispered, his eyes gazing over her. She turned her head towards him, her cheeks flushed as she met his gaze, his eyes full of lust.

"Thank you for everything, Harry. The wedding was perfect." She murmured, caressing his cheek with her right hand. "Although, I wish you wouldn't have spent a lot of money on the engagement ring, it must have cost you a fortune."

"It was my mother's."

Hermione's breath hitched in her throat, tears welling behind her eyes. '_He gave me his mother's ring?'_

"Y-you gave me your mother's ring?" She stuttered, her heart warming at the sentiment. "Harry, you didn't have to do that."

He reached up, placing his hand on hers as he turned into her palm, placing a chaste, tender kiss on it.

"Anything for you, 'Mione."

A small quiver traveled down the back of her spine as he kissed her palm. Fire burned within her as she met his gaze. No words needed to be spoken as they silently agreed on what was to come next. He took her hand in his, slowly leading her into their honeymoon suite.

They stood at the foot of their queen bed as Hermione turned her back to Harry, moving her long, brown locks to the side, giving him full access to her dress zipper. He untied the white, satin sash that clung to her middle, gently tossing it to the floor. He placed his left hand atop her shoulder, while using his right hand to hold the zipper. His hand fumbled with the zipper, his heart pacing nervously. "Shit." He mumbled to himself, cursing under his breath.

He never had trouble unzipping a dress before, seeing as he had slept with his slew of women over the last two years, but this time... it was different. '_This is Hermione_,' he mentally told himself, '_She deserves better than the others._ He inhaled deeply, trying to calm his nerves before exhaling, casting out his nerves from his body.

"Everything alright, Harry?" Hermione asked quietly, praying to the heavens above that he wasn't having second thoughts.

"Everything is fine love." Harry told her, his hand pulling the zipper all the way down, reaching its destination. He tugged at the cap sleeves, pulling them gently off her arms, his fingertips caressing her body as they made their way down her arms.

Hermione's heart skipped at his touch, her body tingling all over. She felt her dress fall to her feet as the cool air hit her body. She could hear Harry suck in a breath, feeling his gaze upon her as she slowly turned around to face him.

Harry's eyes widened in awe as they trailed down her body, his jaw dropping slightly at the sight of her in white, laced knickers and bra.

"Like what you see?" Hermione purred.

"You're so beautiful." He rasped, their heads inching closer together, eyes fluttering shut. Their lips gently together, sending shockwaves throughout them. Harry ran his tongue over her lips, seeking access. She obliged, her mouth opening slightly, feeling his tongue slip in as he pulled her body closer to him. She softly, her arms wrapping around his neck as he deepened the kiss, their tongues dancing together.

He broke their kiss only to place a trail of kisses along her neckline, causing her to even more. She could feel his cock hardening with each touch, kiss and caress. In one swift move Harry gathered her into his arms, placing her carefully on the bed as he hovered over her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He breathed, giving her a chance to back out before going any further.

"Absolutely." She cooed, pulling his head down to her as they kissed once more, her fingers trembling as she unbuttoned his white, long-sleeved shirt, quickly tossing it to the side. Her fingers trailed down his lean chest, feeling the muscles her gained over the last couple years of Auror training. '_Fuck yes_.' She thought to herself, as her hands reached his trousers. She unbuckled them without breaking their kiss as Harry shimmied out of them, casting them to the floor.

Harry pulled away from her lips, trailing kisses down her chin has his right hand cupped her breast, caressing her nipple with his thumb as he felt it harden through the lace. He heard her gasp slightly at the touch, calling his name softly "Harry." He smiled against her skin as his hand continued to travel further south, his hand resting at the center of her knickers.

He carefully slid a hand through her knickers, gently rubbing her folds as he continued to trail kissing along her body, down the center of her stomach. She gasped slightly as he rubbed her , her eyes closing as she felt pleasure build within her.

Harry slid a finger into her, exploring her sex as he moved a finger in and out of her, followed by another gasp as he stuck another finger inside her fleshly pink folds. She arched her back, clutching the black, satin sheets as his fingers moved deeper inside her. She could feel her stomach tighten, her hips finding rhythm with his hand.

He lowered his head to her knickers, gently pulling them off with his teeth, casting them to the floor. He smiled against her, placing a kiss against her . Slowly, he placed his tongue inside of her, pushing his fingers in and out as he divulged his tongue within her. Hermione's moans became louder, her fingers now running through his hair.

"Fuck, Harry. Fuck that's good."

He sucked her clit, taking in the delicious taste of her juices that were protruding from her as his tongue flickered faster, causing her to shake with release. He licked her cum off her, letting his tongue roam her body before placing chaste kisses up her body, claiming her mouth passionately.

She moaned into him, grinding against him as she felt him harden against her . She pulled his boxers down and threw them to the floor, taking his erection in her hand, caressing the tip. "Harry, please…" She cried. "Make me yours."

"Are you sure love?" he whispered against her ear, sucking her lobe gently.

"Yes please."

He kissed her lips softly, spreading her legs with his knee as he centered himself between her. He brushed the tip of his cock against her entrance before pushing himself inside her, feeling her tighten around him.

"Merlin, 'Mione. You're so tight." He growled, as he kissed her neck; sucking every inch of her he could reach. He thrust slowly into her, wanting to take his time to show her how much he loved her.

Soon he began to pick up his pace, his thrusts becoming quicker. Hermione's moans became louder with each thrust, her nails digging into . "Yes, that's it. Right there, Harry." She clutched her legs around Harry's waist, burying him deeper inside her as she felt her body begin to tighten, her climax nearing.

Harry reached a finger between them, flicking his finger over her clit, watching her as she shuddered beneath him as she came once more, her walls milking him inside of her.

"Harry!" she screamed, clutching to him as her body jerked with ecstasy. Harry spilled his seed into her, his cock pulsating. A warm, golden light surrounded them, indicating that their marriage was indeed official.

Harry collapsed atop her, his head resting on Hermione's chest. She ran her fingers through his hair, taking in the wonderous pleasure she experienced with him. Sex with Ron had never been that pleasurable, never had she cum twice until tonight with her husband.

Harry lifted his head from her chest, looking deeply into her eyes as he watched her smile widened at him.

"That was-"

"Incredible." She told him, leaning up on her elbows to peck him on the lips.

"I'll say." Harry chuckled, removing a sweaty strand of brown hair from her face. He moved off her, laying down beside her as he pulled her into his arms. She turned into him, her head resting gently on his chest. "I'm in love with you." Harry told her, her head snapping up to meet his gaze.

"What did you say?"

"I'm in love with you." He repeated, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "I have been for quite sometime if I'm being honest. It just took some words of encouragement from your mother to make me realize it."

Tears welled behind her eyes, her heart lurching with joy as she listened to him proclaim his love for her. For years she yearned to hear those words, worried that he'd never see her as more than a friend he was bound to marry by law.

"Oh Harry, I love you too." She closed the gap between them, kissing him with everything in her. They fell asleep in one another's arms hours later, discussing the plans of their future ahead of them.

That night, they decided they would put off trying for a baby for the first six months of their marriage, as they wanted to make way in their careers and spend the most time with Teddy before adding another addition to their family. Little did they know, trying for a baby would be harder than they thought..


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello Dears! Thank you so much for your reviews! They are greatly appreciated :) I hope you all have a fabulous weekend!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The newlyweds spent a week in Paris, taking an autobus to all the historical landmarks and sites Hermione had been eager to show him since they had arrived. Their first stop was the Cathedral of Notre Dame, the towering 13thcentury cathedral with flying buttresses and gargoyles. Hermione, her face full of awe, explained to him that this cathedral was the inspiration for Victor Hugo's novel, _The Hunchback of Notre Dame _and nearly twelve billion people visit annually.

'_Leave it to Hermione to turn our honeymoon into a learning opportunity_.' Harry thought to himself silently, chuckling at the enthusiasm radiating from his wife as she pulled his hand, tugging him in all directions. Next was the Louvre Museum, a former historic palace housing a vast art collection, from Romanian sculptures to Leonardo Davinci's "Mona Lisa", followed by Sacre-Coeur, a Roman Catholic Church and minor basilica.

"Did you know this is the second most visited landmark in Paris? And its basilica stands at the summit of the butte Montmartre, the highest point in the city." Hermione explained, as Harry gazed upon the structure, his eyes wandering over the travertine stoned building. Sitting on the portico, with its three arches, ornamented by two equestrian statues of the French national saints Joan of Arc and King Saint Louis IX, both executed in bronze.

Harry had to admit, he quite enjoyed learning about each of the landmarks he and Hermione had visited throughout the day. He laced his fingers through hers, bringing the back of her had to his lips as he placed a tender kiss.

They returned home the following weekend, seeing as they promised to be back in time for Ron and Luna's pending nuptials. Shortly after the ceremony, Ron had pulled Harry and Hermione to the side, giving them rather abrupt news.

"You're moving?" Hermione asked, a hint of sadness lurking in her eyes. Harry wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder, his face mirroring his wife's features.

"Mate, you don't have to move out. There's still plenty of space for the four of us."

Ron smiled, placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I appreciate that, Mate. But, I think it's best for me to move, seeing as I'm a married man now, ya know? Besides, within the next year or two there will be sprogs running amuck and I think for my sanity I don't want to hear the practicing."

Hermione's cheeks turned crimson, while Harry tried to stifle a laugh. "I best make sure to send Luna a list of your favorite meals then, eh? Make sure you don't starve to death."

"Damn right you will." Ron told him, pulling his two best friends into a warm embrace. "Thanks for coming. I can't tell you how much it means to have friends like you."

"Oh Ronald." Hermione sobbed, her arms becoming tight around her best friends neck.

"Easy there, love. You might not want to suffocate him on his wedding night, otherwise Luna might need to find another bloke to settle her needs." Harry told his wife, earning a playful punch.

"Fuck off, Harry." Ron chortled, his eyes lingering past Harry's shoulder as he gazed upon his wife who was talking with Fleur, Angelina, and Ginny. "You two take care of each other, ya hear me?"

Hermione and Harry looked at one another, a half smile sitting on the corner of their lips, nodding their heads in agreement to their best friend before he bid them goodbye, and began to dance with his wife. The following week, Ron had moved out of Godric's Hollow and into a two-bedroom, two-bath home Luna's father had purchased for them as a wedding present.

Over the next couple of months, letters to the ministry regarding the marriage law had subsided, seeing as everyone had been paired off and married whether they liked it or not, as they feared becoming obliviated.

On all Hallows Eve, Draco and Ginny had announced they were pregnant with their first child and were due in July. Arthur, George and Ron felt like throttling Draco at the sound of him impregnating Ginny, and probably would have succeeded if Molly hadn't stunned them, telling them to get over all the animosity that once plagued both families, and to rejoice that their family was growing.

Once November rolled around, George and Angelina announced the sex of their baby, a little girl. Molly had been over the moon, pulling her son and daughter-in-law into a bone crushing hug, before immediate thoughts of planning the baby shower came to mind. The following Christmas, Ron and Luna announced they were pregnant, and due in August. Ron and Luna turned their attention towards Harry and Hermione, asking them to be the godparents of their unborn child.

"Are you serious?" Hermione beamed, pulling Luna into an embrace as the blonde laughed lightly.

"Of course, I'll be your sprogs Godfather." Harry replied, clapping his best mate on the back. " I'll Make sure to have a stocked kitchen ready by the time the kid turns five."

"We see how the two of you are with Teddy, and we couldn't think of better parents if something were to happen to either one of us." Luna explained; Hermione's heart touched that her best friends thought that much of her. All her worries of motherhood were becoming less frequent as the months went on, her heart fluttering each time she watched Harry interact with young Teddy.

At the end of January, Harry graduated from the Auror Program as a full-fledged Auror, while Hermione graduated from an intern to a resident at St. Mungo's in the Pediatrics' department. Even though they had spent the last four months focusing on their careers, marriage life had become them. Once a week they'd pick a night and go out on a date, not one word of the marriage law or work penetrated their thoughts as they enjoyed their time with one another.

One evening, while they were settled in the living room, Hermione's legs hung over the arm of the couch while her back was rested against Harry's chest, his broad arms wrapped around her stomach as his head rested atop hers. "What would you think of us trying for a baby?" he asked her softly. Hermione marked her page, snapping the book shut as she swung her legs off the arm of the couch, sitting up from Harry's chest as she looked into his eyes.

"Y-You want to try for a baby?"

"Why not? We both have graduated from our programs like we wanted, we have two extra rooms, besides for Teddy's when he's here. Our schedules are now more flexible than they have been in the last couple years."

Hermione bit the bottom of her lip, butterflies fluttering in the pit of her stomach as she listened intently to Harry's reasoning for wanting a baby. Harry's eyes glanced over her, knowing full well her mind was racing a mile a minute, debating on whether it was the right time for them to bring a child into the world.

She tilted her head, her expressions softening. She placed a gentle hand on the side of his face, her thumb caressing his cheek as she leaned forward on her knees, closing the distance between them. Her lips tenderly brushed against his, shivers cascading down her body at his touch.

He kissed her back, his hands cupping her face as he deepened their kiss, his tongue running along her bottom lip seeking entrance. He could feel a smile resting on her lips as she obliged, their tongues massaging against one another. Harry's arm stroked the sides of her arms, tingling sensations spreading from her head down to the tips of her toes. Her hands flew from his face and into his hair, her petite fingers raking through his raven locks.

Harry pulled back from their kiss, his forehead pressed against hers, his breath becoming heavily. "I take that as a yes." He rasped, gently biting the bottom of her lip.

"What do you think?" she cooed, her breath tickling his ear. Without another word, he scooped his wife into his arms, aparating them into their bedroom.


	11. Chapter 10

Hermione sat on the edge of the toilet seat; her nerves jumbled together. She glanced down at her watch, checking the time as she had done mere seconds ago. "Thirty more seconds." She mumbled to herself, exhaling deeply as her knee continued to bob up and down. As the thirty seconds passed, she picked the muggle pregnancy test off the counter, her heart pacing. Her eyes scanned the pregnancy test, her heart dropping as she stared at the one solid pink line.

"Dammit." She spoke softly, tossing the test into the trash bin. _'It's only been a month', _She told herself. _'These things take time. Not everyone gets pregnant on the first try.' _

"Hermione, you home?" she heard her husband's voice call out to her, the front door shutting securely behind him.

"In the loo!" She called out to him. "Be out in a moment!" She turned on the faucet, gently splashing cold water on her face before exiting the loo to greet her husband. A small smile erupted from her lips, her eyes widening at the toddler wiggling in Harry's arms.

"Aunty Hermy!" Teddy squealed, his hands clapping together at the sight of his godmother.

"Teddy!"

"Now, where was all this excitement when I picked you up from your grans?" Harry asked the two-year-old, a small chuckle escaping from his lips as he set Teddy on the ground, watching as Hermione knelt to his level, her arms open wide as the lad ran into them. Hermione scooped the little boy in her arms as she stood up, showering him with kisses as she walked towards her husband. "Hello love." She greeted Harry, placing a tender kiss on his lips.

"Hey, love. How was your day?"

"It was alright. Mended a few broken bones, gave a couple PepperUp potions. Nothing too bad today and you?" Hermione asked him, placing their godson on the floor.

"It was good, handled a break-in case today. Nothing I couldn't handle." He told her, wrapping his arms around her waist, placing his forehead against hers.

"I bought a muggle pregnancy test today." She admitted.

"And?" He asked her, his eyes full of hope. Hermione shook her head, her eyes fluttering shut, not wanting to see the look of disappointment in his eyes.

"'Mione, look at me." He told her, placing a finger under her chin. She opened her eyes slowly, her chocolate eyes meeting emerald.

"It's alright love, honest. This just means we get to spend more time practicing." Harry told her softly, playfully wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Prat." She responded, smacking him playfully on his arm.

"Molly invited us over for dinner this evening if you're up for going."

"Of course." She told him, a warm smile resting on her lips. "I'll go get Teddy and myself ready while you head upstairs for a shower."

"Trying to tell me I stink, Potter?"

"What kind of wife would I be if I wasn't honest with you?"

"Not the one I'd married." He told her, placing a kiss on her forehead as he bounded the stairs, entering their bedroom.

Hermione walked into the living room where Teddy was sitting on the couch, a book in his hand as he squealed happily at the picture of a duck. Her heart warmed at the sight of the little tot, watching as his sandy blonde hair changed to bright blue. She could only imagine the day when he would begin to change more than just his hair color. She laughed aloud, imagining what it would be like to walk into Teddy changing his face into a duck's.

"Come on squirt. Let's get you changed." She told him, placing the book aside as she gathered him into her arms. Teddy clung to her, wrapping his arms around her neck as he snuggled her.

She sighed happily, hugging the little boy tightly as she ascended the stairs and entered his room.

About two hours later, the two Potter's and Teddy were seated around the kitchen table, while everyone cooed over Roxanne, George and Angelina's baby they had the week before.

"Isn't she precious Arthur? She looks so much like her mother." Molly exclaimed, gently rocking the little pink bundle in her arms. "Pretty soon you'll have three more cousins joining you! Oh, what fun that will be for Little Victorie!"

"Can't believe you knocked Luna up with twins' mate, twin boys to boot!" Harry chortled, elbowing his best friend.

"Piss off." Ron chortled, rolling his eyes. "Not my fault I have excellent swimmers."

"Draco, Ginny, any luck with the sex of the baby?" Arthur asked his youngest child and her husband who was now in her fourth month of pregnancy.

"Not yet, seeing as how Ginny is refusing to do the gender charm on the baby." Draco replied.

"You don't want to know the sex?" Molly asked in surprise.

"No." Ginny shook her head. "I want to be surprised when the baby comes." She told her mother as she placed a gentle hand atop her rounded stomach.

"But, how will I know what to knit him or her?"

"I suppose you can just do neutral colors for the time being." Ginny suggested, refusing to fall into her mother's guilt trip. "This is my child, mother. I know you were expecting me to throw a gender reveal party in a couple months, but I really want to be surprised the day he or she is born."

Molly sighed in defeat, knowing damn well her daughter was being stubborn and wouldn't budge. "Fine, fine." She told her as she handed Roxy over to Angelina who was going to take her into the next room to breastfeed. "Can you at least indulge on what the names of your child would be?"

Ginny looked to her husband, nodding his head in approval. "Well we've come up with a name we've both agreed on."

"Caelum for a boy."

"And Cassiopeia for a girl, Cassi for short."

"Aren't those names of constellations?" Hermione inquired as she placed Teddy on her lap, trying to get him to eat the last of his dinner before indulging him with dessert.

"They are." Draco nodded.

"We decided to continue with constellations, seeing as I find them rather unique."

"Leave it to Ginny to become the most dramatic when it comes to having a baby." George chimed in, causing laughter to erupt from the table.

"Well, I for one find those names fascinating, Ginny." Luna said softly, a small smile protruding from her lips. "I'm glad you've at least discussed names with your husband. Ronald still proceeds to call the twins 'Sprog One and Sprog Two'."

"Really? Sprog One and Two? Those are your children Ronald, not the names of amphibians. "Hermione chastised, her eyes narrowing at her best friend who held his hands up in front of him.

"What's wrong with Sprog as a nickname? I thought it was rather _unique." _Ron retorted, a playful smirk sitting on his lips. Hermione rolled her eyes irritably. "Harry, can you take Teddy for a moment? And make sure he eats the rest of his dinner or no treacle tart for dessert."

"Of course, 'Mione." Harry told her as he leaned over to place a kiss on her cheek as she handed him their Godson. She smiled softly at him before stepping away from the table, walking out into the cool air. She walked past the edge of the garden, staring up into the night sky as she watched the stars twinkle above her. She shut her eyes, trying her hardest to not let the barricade of tears cascade down her face, but despite her best effort, the tears escaped.

She could hear the softness of footsteps coming from behind her, as she wiped the tears from her face. She felt her husband's wrap around her abdomen as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"It was all the talk of baby names wasn't it?" he asked her, his voice a mere whisper. She nodded her head as the tears continued to fall, causing ripples in the water as they landed into the pond.

"What if it doesn't happen for us Harry? What if there's the slightest chance that I won't be able to get pregnant? I'll be cast out of the place that has turned me into the person I've become today."

Harry's head lifted from his wife's shoulder, turning her body around to face him as he placed a finger under her chin.

"Hermione, look at me." He told her, his emerald eyes burning deeply into hers. "That won't happen. No one will lay a fucking finger on you; do you understand me? They'll have to get through me, and I doubt anyone in their right mind would want to have a go at me. You will not be cast aside from this world as if you're a piece of trash. You're my wife and I'll be damned if they try to say otherwise." Harry pulled her into his arms, embracing her as she continued to sob into his chest, her body shaking at the thought of leaving him behind.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Hermione. We're in this together, always and forever." She lifted her head from his chest, placing a chaste kiss upon his lips.

"Come on, we better get back to Teddy." She told him, lacing her fingers through his as they made their way back to The Burrow, all thoughts of babies set aside for now as the pair walked in to meet their godson who was now covered in treacle tart.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you darlings for the continuous reviews! TRIGGER WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS TALK OF INFERTILITY. I hope you all have a wonderful weekend!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

_Two months Later_

"Something isn't right, I know it." Hermione told her husband as she tossed the pregnancy test into the trash bin, the words _Not Pregnant_ burning into the back of her mind. She let out a small sigh, her hands firmly gripping the counter as she closed her eyes, keeping the tears at bay.

Harry leaned against the threshold of their bathroom door; his arms folded across his broad chest. He'd been studying her, watching as each of the negative pregnancy tests, she'd taken over the last two months tore through her heart. He knew she'd been trying like hell to stay strong, to avoid crying in front of him. He couldn't imagine the weight on her shoulders getting heavier with each passing day, the thought of being exiled from the one place that had become her home. He shook his head, taking a few steps into the bathroom as he stood behind Hermione, wrapping his arms around her waist. He rested his chin atop her shoulder, his grip tightening around her as he felt her body tremble, the dam behind her eyes breaking loose.

'_Fuck the Ministry', _Harry thought to himself as his heart dropped from his chest. "Come here, love." He whispered in her ear, turning her body into his as she sobbed, her tears staining his burgundy shirt. "Shh, it's okay 'Mione. It will be okay."

"H-how c-can y-you be so s-sure of that?"

"Because no one can go through as much hell as we've been through and not receive anything good in return."

"Try telling that to my bloody body." Hermione sniffled, her sobs subsiding for the time being.

"Maybe we should go see a healer? Just to make sure that everything is alright." He suggested, his thumbs wiping the last of her tears off her solemn face. Hermione inhaled deeply, knowing her husband was right. She nodded her head slowly.

"I'll floo St. Mungo's, see if there's an appointment available for today." She told him, leaning on her tip toes to place a chaste kiss upon his lips.

Harry nodded, watching as she exited the loo as he prayed to Merlin everything would go their way.

Two hours later, Harry was sat nervously in an armchair, his knee bouncing up and down as he watched Healer Moore cast what seemed to be a hundred charms over Hermione's abdomen.

Hermione's heart began to race, her eyes bouncing back and forth as she watched the young, blonde healer cast charms over her. After ten minutes of checking over Hermione, Healer Moore placed her wand inside her pocket, picking up her clipboard as she jotted down notes.

"You can sit up now, Mrs. Potter." She told her softly. Hermione obliged as Harry stood up, taking his wife's hand in his as stood beside her.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione asked concerned. Normally when a healer has good news, they sound cheery and their face bright like the sun.

"Hermione, over the years have you ever been in contact with any curses?"

'_I fought in a bloody war a few years ago, so I'm pretty damn certain a few curses and hexes have been aimed my way'_ Hermione thought but fought back the urge to speak the words aloud. "Not that I recall." She told her.

"There was one curse that hit you." Harry began, Hermione's head quickly turning to face him, her eyes widening.

"When?"

"In the Department of Mysteries years ago, cast by Antonin Dolohov. It knocked you out for a good while. Hell, I thought you had died until Neville had told me he had found a pulse, faint albeit. No one ever knew what type of curse it was since the bastard never spoke it."

"That must be it." Healer Moore spoke, her voice resonating with sorrow.

"What do you mean? What does Dolohov's curse have to do with anything?" Hermione asked frantic, her pulse quickening as knots began to form in the pit of her stomach.

Healer Moore sighed, running a hand through her pixie cut hair. "Hermione, it seems that Antonin Dolohov's curse did a bit of damage to your reproductive system. There is a bit of scarring in your womb and it looks as if your eggs are significantly lower than what they should be at a woman of your age. Your left fallopian tube is severely scarred, that could possibly be where the curse struck you the most."

Hermione could feel her body begin to tremble. Her breathing became short, her eyes glossing with tears. She could feel Harry's grip on her hand tighten. She couldn't bear to look him in the eye, not now. She thought her scars of the war had healed, the threat of her life no longer hanging over her head. But of course, the arse hole who did this to her was still torturing her from beyond the grave. She opened her mouth to speak, her words seeming to be stuck in her throat as nothing came out.

"So, what you're saying is Hermione could never have children of her own?" Harry asked quietly, his emerald eyes seeking answers as he stared intently at the healer before him.

"There's about a ninety-five percent chance that your wife won't be able to have a child." Healer Moore confirmed.

Hermione winced at the percentage. '_A ninety-five percent chance that I won't be able to have a child.' _She let loose the sobs that had built within her, her hands closing around her face. Her dreams of becoming a parent shattered around her. Harry held her, rubbing a hand down her back as he fought back his own sobs.

"Um, what about the other five percent chance? Surely there is something we can do."

"I personally recommend fertility potions. She'd have to take them once a week. A five percent chance is extremely low but with her age and how healthy she is, your wife has a shot at getting pregnant."

"You hear that love? You still have a shot." Harry told her as he continued to rub small circles in the middle of her back. Hermione looked up from her hands, her clearing her throat as she opened her mouth, "How soon can I start?"

Over the past couple of weeks, Hermione continued to take her fertility potions each Sunday at six p.m. exactly. Once she'd down the contents of the vial, she spoke, "Please let this work, please." She tossed the empty vial into her trash bin, making her way into the kitchen. She noticed three owls sitting in the window, waiting patiently to open the door. She unlatched the window, pushing it open far enough to let them fly in, taking a seat on the perch.

She recognized the first owl, Ophelia, a Barn-Owl with a beautiful heart-shaped face, whose feathers were an orange-brown hue, her eyes black as coal. She was the one Harry would use the most to send her messages while he worked at the ministry. The next was a Long-Eared Owl, Rio, whose eyes were burnt orange and belonged to Ginny and Draco. And Lastly, a Tawny Owl whom she hadn't recognized, sat on the perch, sticking out its leg as if it was in a hurry to leave. She fed each of the owls a treat before they took off into the setting sun, with Hermione shutting the window behind them, latching the lock back in place.

She decided to open the letter from Harry first, although she had an idea of what the parchment contained. Her eyes scanned the note, confirming what she had previously thought. Harry would be another hour at the Ministry, telling her to go ahead and eat without him, that he'll see her when he gets home and most importantly that he loves her. Her heart skipped a beat as she read the last part, Merlin she never got tired of hearing him tell her those words.

She placed Harry's letter on the counter, turning her attention to Ginny's familiar scroll as she unfolded the parchment.

Hermione!

I know it's been a long while since we've talked but I wanted to let you know that Mum is holding a conjoined baby shower for Luna and myself at the Burrow next month on the 6th. Mum didn't see the point in holding two separate baby showers when we are due a month apart, you know how she gets when it becomes a family affair. Anyway, I do hope that you can make it! Remember, gender-neutral items for me, while Luna's having twin boys! Hope to hear from you soon, please give Harry my love and let him know about the shower. I know my darling husband and my brother would be bored to bits without him there.

Your friend,

Ginevra Malfoy

Hermione smiled fondly at the letter. Of course, she'd be there for her two dearest friends. Despite her fertility issues, she was genuinely happy for Ginny and Luna. She placed the letter atop of Harry's, making a mental note to write the date of the Baby shower on the calendar she and her husband had on the fridge.

The last letter was a bit more formal than the rest. Her eyes widened, noticing the purple, Ministry seal on the back of the envelope.

"Shit. What could they possibly want?" She asked herself, her heart racing a mile a minute. She placed a finger under the seal, breaking it carefully. She pulled out the piece of parchment, carefully reading to herself. Her eyes widened, a hard lump forming in the back of her throat as she read allowed the contents of the letter.

_Dear Mrs. Hermione Jean Potter,_

_I am writing to inform you that your one-year wedding anniversary with Mr. Harry James Potter is rapidly approaching, meaning the deadline to conceive a child is getting quicker as each month passes. As of now, you have about a year and a half to conceive otherwise we will have no choice but to enforce the consequences. I wish you nothing but the best for you and your husband. May you have a wonderful evening._

_Sincerely,_

_Margo Locksworth_

_Department of Records _

"For fuck's sake!" She cried, slamming her hands on the countertop. As if she hadn't already been kicking herself in the arse due to her infertility, now she has the ministry berating her, warning her of the little time she had left. Her body began to tremble, as she let out a cry. Tears trickled down her face, her heart aching. Her worst fears were slowly making their way to the surface. Why in the hell was this happening to her? To Harry?

She placed a hand on her empty abdomen, silently weeping for the unborn children she would most likely never be able to carry. She hadn't realized how much she wanted to be a mother, until that very moment. Sure, she had little Teddy, but for how much longer? If she couldn't conceive then she'd be cast out into the muggle world forever. She knew Harry was going to be pissed at the Ministry for sending her the godawful letter.

"Please, please" she begged, interlocking her fingers together. "Please, give me a miracle. Don't let me lose Harry, not when we just found one another." She hoped to Merlin that someone would hear her. Unable to eat, she turned the lights out in the kitchen, making her way upstairs to the bedroom she shared with her husband, crying herself to sleep before succumbing to her dreams. A smile crept on her face as she slept, for in her dreams did her fantasy come true as she held a beautiful black-haired, brown-eyed little boy in her arms.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N Hello darlings! I know I'm a day late with an update but fear not, I didn't forget! Thank you all for the wondrous reviews! I hope you all are having a great weekend!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

The next morning, Hermione had shown Harry the letter, deciding not to hide Ministry matters from her husband. Harry was pissed.

"For the love of Merlin, they shouldn't be allowed to send this shit to people! Do they not think of how insensitive this is?" He spat, tossing the letter on the kitchen table. He paced back and forth, his hand running through his raven locks as he tried to find a solution. "They've got another thing coming if they think they're tossing you out on your arse. I swear, if they as much as try to lay a finger on you, I'll send them behind the veil myself."

Hermione nodded her head, unsure of what to say. Harry wrapped his arms around her, placing a tender kiss on her head. "Don't you worry, love. Everything will be alright."

Over the next few days, Hermione found herself pulling away from her husband, busying herself in her work at St. Mungo's, taking extra cases. She couldn't help but feel as if pieces of her were being torn from her as each day passed. The words from the letter plagued her mind, a reminder that her time in the Wizarding World was coming to an end in less than two years. Still, she continued to take her fertility potions, praying for a miracle each night before she went to sleep.

The week before the baby shower, Hermione found herself inside Baby Witch, the only baby shop in Diagon Alley. She browsed through the shop, in hopes of finding gifts for Ginny and Luna. She picked up a couple of cases of nappies, one for each of the soon-to-be-mothers, placing them in the trolley. As she walked onto the next aisle, she found sky blue flannels with baby duckies on them. "Luna would love these for the boys." Hermione smiled, placing them next to the nappies. She found a green baby blanket, etched with Golden Snitches for Ginny, knowing full well they'd be pleased since she and her husband were former Quidditch players. She began to make her way to the front of the store when she spied a walnut cot. She slowly made her way to it, knots forming in the pit of her stomach. She gripped the side of the cot, shutting her eyes as she kept her tears in check.

She slowly opened her eyes, staring at the white blanket, embroidered with broomsticks over its surface. In the upper right-hand corner of the cot sat a small, stuffed Snowy Owl. A small smile rested on the corner of her mouth, thoughts of Hedwig filling her mind. 'Oh, Harry would love this.'

Hermione forced herself away from the cot, feeling her heart shatter with each step she took, glancing one last time at the cot before pushing the trolley to the cash register, in hopes of escaping from this store before her tears broke free.

The day of the shower arrived. Harry stood in the doorway; his arms folded across his chest as he watched his wife conjure all the willpower within her as she began to get ready to head to the Burrow. She finished slipping into a green, strapless sundress when she stood in front of him, turning around as she lifted her hair from her back.

"Can you zip me up, please?"

"Sure." He told her softly, pulling up her white zipper. "You don't have to go today, you know."

Hermione sighed deeply, shutting her eyes for a mere moment before turning around to face him. "I promised Ginny and Luna I would be there, I'm going." She told him, rather abruptly. She walked over towards the bed, slipping on her white flip flops. Harry nodded his head in defeat, wishing she would change her mind about going. He knew today was going to be hard on her, but what could he do? He surely couldn't stop her from going.

They arrived at the Burrow fifteen minutes later, greeting everyone as they walked through the front door. The women gathered around the living room, watching as Ginny and Luna opened their gifts, whereas the men found themselves outside. Harry stood in the middle of the yard, feeling the cool breeze kiss his face as he sensed someone coming from behind him. He turned around, coming face to face with his best friend. "Didn't want your testosterone to drop anymore huh?"

"Piss off." Ron joked, shoving his friend playfully. "It's maddening, these bloody showers. Who knew women could get so emotional over silly things such as nappies and prams?"

"Be lucky that your wife can experience those things," Harry muttered. Ron kicked himself mentally, instantly regretting his words.

"I'm sorry, mate," Ron told him as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "How is Hermione doing?"

"She's... She's pulling herself away from me. She may not think I notice what she's doing but I'm not daft."

"How so?"

"She hardly speaks to me unless she's asking about work, I'll come home from work and she'll already be knackered out in our room. Hell, I can't even tell you the last time we had sex."

"Is she still taking her potions?"

Harry nodded his head. "Every week like clockwork. She's getting depressed, I know it."

"It must not be easy for her to be in there with the girls."

"I told her she didn't have to be here, but she's so damn stubborn."

"Sounds like someone else we know," Ron smirked. "Maybe you just have to give her time."

"I've been giving her plenty of time. Believe me, this is eating me alive just as much as her."

"Have you told her that?"

"No. I'm trying so fucking hard to stay strong for the both of us" Harry told him, shaking his head.

"Well, maybe you should tell her that. It might help her come to terms with it better if she knew you were struggling too."

Harry nodded once more. "Maybe you're right. Since when did you become sentimental?"

"What can I say? My wife is rubbing off on me."

Hermione found herself sitting next to her husband at the kitchen table as everyone gathered around Ron and Luna, who had surprised everyone with an announcement.

"Thank you for coming to the baby shower everyone." Luna began, her angelic voice lingering in the air. "There's nowhere else in the world where we would rather celebrate this joyous occasion. Also, a special thank you to Ginny for allowing me to share this day with her, not many pregnant ladies would do that." She smiled fondly at her sister-in-law who nodded graciously at her, before turning her attention to her husband.

"Luna has berated me for months about picking out names for the twins, seeing as Sprog One and Two are apparently unsuitable." Laughter echoed in the kitchen as Hermione rolled her eyes playfully at her best friend, thankful he had Luna to knock some sense into him. "So, we each picked out a name that would best suit them."

"The first name will be Sebastian Matthew Weasley," Luna said proudly, her face beaming with excitement.

"And the second will be named Benjamin Isaac Weasley," Ron announced. A round of applause filled the room, while tears of joy cascaded down Molly's face. "Such wonderful names!" The guests stood up from their seats, giving the parents-to-be hugs. Harry laced his fingers through Hermione's, bringing her hand up to his lips. He mouthed 'I love you'' in which she replied, 'I love you too.'

By the time they arrived home, Harry could still sense her demeanor hadn't changed. She had barely spoken at the party, let alone to him. "Hermione, can we talk?" he asked as they settled into the living room, kicking off their shoes.

"What about?" she asked, not looking up at him. Harry walked over to her, kneeling in front of her. "Hermione, look at me please."

She took a deep breath, her brown eyes looking up at her husband. "What is it you want to talk about, Harry?"

"Hermione, I know what you're doing. I'm begging you, please don't start pushing me away. You don't know how much it kills me to see you like this."

Her eyes darkened as she pursed her lips together. "It's killing you?" She barked. "Last time I checked it wasn't you who had to worry about conceiving a child, let alone worry about if you're going to be cast aside from the only place in this world that's accepted you for who you are."

"Of course, it's killing me! Do you think I like watching my wife pulling away from me? Not letting me help in the slightest. I'm going crazy with worry about you, Hermione!"

"I don't need you to help me! There's nothing you can do!"

"Let me at least try! Do you know how long it's been since you last let me touch you? Made love to you? Do you know how hard it is for me to know that I might lose you? You're the love of my life and I'm scared shitless at the fact there's nothing I can do!"

She winced slightly at his words. She knew deep down that pushing him away was the last thing she ever wanted to do. "Harry, you can't do anything that will help me. You can't save me." she sobbed, tears breaking free from their barrier.

"Whether you want to hear it or not, this is affecting me just as much as it is you. I'm trying so damn hard to stay strong for both of us sweetheart, but I can't. It's killing me inside to know how badly you want a child, and the fucking disgrace of a wizard stole that from you. I watch you everyday, burying yourself in your work so you don't have to come to terms with reality. But baby, you can't do that. Don't shut me out, please. I've had enough people do that in my life and the last person I expect to do that to me is you."

Hermione's body was trembling at his words. Harry stood up, only to sit next to her and hold her as she cried. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, love. I never wanted to push you away, but I didn't know what else to do. I'm so lost, Harry. More so than I've ever been in my life."

"I know, baby. But this is why you have to let me in. I made a vow to be there for you when times got tough and I'll be damned if I leave you to deal with this shit on your own. Plus, your father would murder me if I didn't stand by you." He told her, rubbing circles in the middle of her back.

"Don't leave me, please," she whispered against him, her tears subsiding as she lifted her face from his tear-stained shirt.

"Never in a million years." He told her, brushing the last of her tears off her solemn face. "We will have a baby, I promise you."


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Hello darlings! Thank you all for the fabulous reviews! I know I've gotten some remarks on how Harry and Hermione deserve all the happiness in the world after everything they've gone through, but fear not! I would never let them suffer for long. I hope you have a wonderful weekend! Happy Friday loves!

Also, I've never had to deliver a baby via natural birth, since I had a C-section with my baby so I tried my hardest to depict what I would personally think it would be like.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, otherwise it would have ended wit Harmony ;)

Over the next couple of months, three new additions made their way into the Weasley 's water broke late one July evening, waves of excruciating pressure starting in her back before moving to the front of her lower abdomen. Luckily, Draco was home and apparated him and his wife to the hospital. Once the pair arrived Ginny had Draco immediately owl her mother, asking for her to be there in the room with her as she gave birth to her baby. Over the next 48 hours, her belly began to feel tight and harden.

Ginny had all but hexed Draco into oblivion as her contractions hit her every two minutes. Draco tried his best to console his wife, placing a wet rag on her forehead before she shoved him away.

"Don't you touch me! Haven't you done enough already!" His wife snapped at him, gritting her teeth together as she continued to push out her unborn child.

"It's alright dear. That's it darling, soon enough you'll see your precious baby." Molly cooed, smoothing out her youngest child's sweaty, matted hair.

"It hurts!" Ginny cried, pushing with all her might; wishing her baby would quit being so damn stubborn and come out into the world.

"Come on Mummy, you're almost there! We can see your baby's head, just one more big push now!" Healer Moore told her in a calming manner.

"Draco, can you see our baby's head?" Ginny asked before letting out an ear-piercing scream as she gave one last push.

"I can see it, love." He told her, gawking at the disgusting goo atop his baby's head. At ten thirty a.m. on July 5th, 2001, Draco and Ginny welcomed their daughter, Cassiopeia Narcissa Malfoy into the world weighing seven pounds, seven ounces. Ginny stared at her daughter, tears welling in her eyes as she placed a kiss atop her newborn daughter's head. Cassiopeia, Cassie for short, was a mixture of her parents. Atop her head were thick strands of Strawberry Blonde hair, a cute button nose that resembled her mother, while her eyes were grey like her fathers.

Four weeks later, Luna had gone into labor during her weekly dinner at her father's, sending her husband into a panic.

"Luna! Where's the bag? Have you seen the baby bag? I can't find it!"

"It's on your shoulder you Git!"

Ron quickly looked at his right shoulder, the baby bag swinging on his arm. "Well, there it is."

Luna's labor went rather quickly more than Ginny's despite the fact she was having twins. By the time Luna had made it to St. Mungo's, she was four centimeters' dilated. "Ronald, make sure you get ahold of Harry and Hermione! They should be here!" Luna cried out grabbing hold of her rounded stomach as another wave of contractions hit.

"Will do, love. How about we get you settled into a bed first, eh?" Less than an hour later, the Lobby was filled with Weasley's, Potter and Lovegood's. Harry and Hermione were anxiously awaiting news of the twins and Luna when Ron walked out of the delivery room.

"Is my Luna alright!" Xenophilius asked his son-in-law, a look of worry etched upon his face.

"Despite the contractions and her various choice of words she has for me, she's doing rather well." Ron smiled, before turning his attention to his best friends. "She actually sent me out here, for you Hermione."

Hermione's jaw dropped open slightly, surprised that her best friend was asking for her to be with her during her labor. "She wants me in there?" She asked, nodding to the delivery room.

"Of course. You're her best friend and the godmother of our twins, she wants you in there when they are born. You're the closest thing she has to a sister."

Hermione's eyes welled, smiling broadly as her heart warmed with joy. "Of course, I'll come." She twisted against her husband, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Harry replied, squeezing her hand gently before watching her disappear behind the door with their best friends.

Hermione took to Luna's left side, watching as she let out a small scream.

"This hurts, hurts more than anything I've ever gone through in my life." Luna cried, a contraction rippling throughout her body. "Hermione, thank Merlin you're here."

Luna grabbed hold of Hermione's hand with her left hand, gripping it tightly. Hermione winced slightly, placing her free hand on Luna's back as she rubbed small circles in the center.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." She replied softly, listening as Luna cried out once more.

"How much longer until I can push these babies out of me?"

Healer Moore checked once again, examining Luna's cervix before lifting her head to meet Luna's silver eyes. "It's time." She told her with a smile before getting settled on her rolling chair.

"Hear that, Love? We're about to have us some babies!" Ron told her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Trust me, I think I can tell."

"Anything you need me to do Luna?" Hermione asked, as Luna prepared to give her first push.

"Just hold my hand please." Luna begged. Hermione nodded her head slightly, her heart racing.

"Alright Luna, I need you to give me a nice big push okay?" Healer Moore told her.

"Okay." Luna grabbed hold of her husband's hand, squeezing it with all her might as she let out a scream as she began her first push.

"Good job, Luna. Your baby is getting closer, give me another push." Once more, Luna let out an ear-piercing scream, Hermione's hand turning white as Luna squeezed it.

"You're doing great, Luna. Almost there!" Hermione encouraged, trying like hell to not let her best friend see the pain etched on her face, seeing as Luna was suffering a far worse pain.

"AHHHH!" Luna cried, pushing as hard as she could in hopes of hearing her first son make his appearance in the world. As if on cue, the first of the twins made his arrival, his lungs letting out a cry that matched his mother's.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord, Daddy?" Healer Moore asked him as she held up his son. Ron nodded nervously before taking out his wand, muttering a rather shaky "Diffindo".

"Excellent job."

"Luna, we have our Sebastian!" Ron exclaimed, his face shining as bright as the sun. He watched the other healers clean off his son, swaddling him in a blue blanket. Healer Moore looked at Luna's cervix once more, looking to see where they were at with the next twin.

"Just a couple more minutes, Mummy before the next one arrives."

"I can't do this again. I can't." Luna said trying to get up out of her bed.

"Luna, look at me." Hermione told her, pushing her friend back into the bed. Luna's eyes met hers. "You are doing a fantastic job. Look at what you just did for Sebastian! You're a star, Luna and any minute now you will be welcoming Benjamin. You can do this." Hermione told her, taking a hand and resting it on the side of Luna's clammy face.

Luna looked from her best friend to her husband, who stood there beaming at her. "She's right, Love. As always."

"Alrighty, Luna it's time for another push." Healer Moore spoke, resting at the end of Luna's bed.

Luna took a deep breath, gripping hold of her husband and best friend once more as she pushed like hell, awaiting to see her next baby boy join them. Another loud cry echoed the walls as Benjamin Isaac Weasley emerged into the world. Once both the twins were checked over and weighed, the healers placed them into their parents' arms.

"Congratulations."

Hermione took a step back, watching as her best friends cooed over their newborn babies. At that moment, she knew deep within her she would have a child with Harry. No more would she spend her waking hours deep in depression, she'd fight like hell to make sure her body would do what it should do. Antonin Dolohov would not win, she refused to let that fucker take away her life as a mum. She would fight to stay with Harry, fight to make sure he had the proper family he'd dreamed about.

"Hermione?" She heard Luna call out to her. She shook her head, pushing away her thoughts for a moment, for today was about Ron and Luna. "Yes, Luna?"

"Would you like to meet your godson?"

Hermione's heart soared, a lump forming in the base of her throat as she walked quietly over to her friend's bedside once again. Luna placed her youngest son in Hermione's arms, watching as her aura became a different color than she had seen it in the last few months.

Hermione cradled the sleeping bundle in her arms, watching as he took his small breaths. She felt the baby wrap his tiny fist around her index finger as he continued to sleep. "He looks like you, Ronald." She whispered softly.

"Doesn't he? Both the boys resemble him quite well." Luna said, her hand carefully smoothing the top of Sebastian's head as Ron continued to stare dreamily at their son. "Would the two of you mind taking the boys out to meet the family? I can't move just yet and I'm rather knackered."

"Of course, we will." Ron told her as he kissed her on her lips before he and Hermione made their way out of the delivery room.

Harry sat in a navy-blue armchair, his knee bobbing up and down, anxious to see his wife. He figured going into the delivery room wouldn't be an easy task for her with how depressed she had been about her infertility, unknowing how she would feel once she watched their best friends' bring new lives into the world. He couldn't help but feel a bit envious at Draco, Ginny, Ron and Luna. How easy it was for them to be able to conceive while he and Hermione had spent the last few months trying like hell to conceive a baby of their own.

Harry drifted away from his thoughts as he heard the door open. He jumped up with the rest of his extended family as Ron and Hermione walked out of the delivery room, each carrying a sleeping baby in their arms.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce to you the newest Weasley's, Sebastian and Benjamin, born at 11 p.m. and 11:02 p.m. respectively on this night, August 1st,2001. Sebastian was 6 pounds, 5 ounces, and 21 inches long, while Benjamin was 5 pounds ,6 ounces, and 21 inches long." Ron announced proudly as his family surrounded them.

"May I?" Molly asked, sticking her arms out to hold her grandson. Ron obliged, handling Sebastian to his mother who was already smitten with the baby.

"Xenophilius, would you like to hold Benjamin?" Hermione asked, walking closer to her godson's grandfather. The elder man nodded his head excitedly as Hermione placed the sleeping baby in his arms.

"And my Luna, how is she?"

"She was magnificent. She's a bit tired so she sent Ron and I out here with the babies for you all to meet." She replied, watching as his body became more relaxed at the wondrous news of his daughter.

She backed away slowly, making her way towards her husband who was waiting for her, his arms open wide. She jumped into his arms, feeling a sense of security engulf her as his arms wrap around her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, his head resting on her shoulder.

"Honestly, better than I have in a long time."

"Really?" He asked, surprise resonating in his voice. He lifted his head off her shoulder, looking into her warm, brown eyes.

"Really. I just can't help but feel as if everything is going to be okay for us. Watching Luna deliver the twins was amazing. I suppose you can say it gave me a bit of hope, something to fight for. I want to experience this with you, more than I've wanted anything in my life."

"And we will. You know, our anniversary is next month... Any idea on where you'd like to go?"

"I think I have a place in mind."


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello loves! It's Friday, which means another update from yours truly! Thank you so much for the reviews! You're all stars and I hope you have a fantastic weekend!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER :)

Hermione laid atop a brown beach towel, the sun rays kissing her fair skin, turning it a light bronze colour. She inhaled the salty air, listening to the pelican cry as it swooped down into the ocean, collecting dinner. She sighed contley, glad to be away from home for the weekend. Merlin knows she needed a fucking break away from England. Gone were thoughts of the Ministry threatening to send her away, along with the thoughts of her infertility. For now, she was spending much needed quality time with her husband, lover, and best friend in Perth, Australia.

She hadn't the slightest idea why she had decided on Perth when Harry asked where she wanted to go for their anniversary. Perhaps it was because it was where she sent her parents during the war, in hopes of giving them a new life, a fresh start. Maybe this is what they needed, a fresh start.

"Don't you look comfortable?" a humble voice came from beside her. She opened her eyes, pushing herself up by her elbows as she smiled happily at the man before her.

"Very." She told him, leaning her head over to him, placing a kiss upon his lips. Harry grabbed hold of her face with his palm, gently caressing it with his thumb as he lined her bottom lip with his tongue. She obliged, smiling against him as he deepened their kiss. He let his free hand trail down the middle of her back, tucking it between her skin and the bottom of her bikini. Shivers traveled down her spine at his touch, her eyes opening wide as a laugh let loose from her lips.

"Harry James Potter!", She scolded playfully swatting his arm. "There are more than just the two of us on this beach you know."

"Spoil Sport." He grumbled before taking her into his arms, his feet hitting the cold water as he reached the shore line.

"Don't you dare, Harry James!"

"Do what? This?" He asked, faking as if he was about to drop her in the waist deep water.

"Yes, that!" She shrieked, her arms tightening against his neck.

"Aw come on, love. You know you wanna take a swim in the water." He winked, a playful smile resting on his lips.

"Not when it's freezing arse water, I don't. Now, kindly return me to shore and put me down!"

"Fine, fine. Have it your way." He sighed, turning his heels as he began to walk them back to shore as Hermione smiled, pleased that she had won this round. Harry felt her relax against him as she rested her head on his shoulder. A mischievous glint caught in his eye as he quickly tossed her in the water below him, a small scream escaping her lips before plopping into the cold water.

The water felt like ice, piercing her skin as she hit. _I'm going to kill him! _She thought to herself, her head reaching the surface of the water. She could hear him laughing wholeheartedly as she appeared out of the water, clutching her arms as her teeth chattered together. He was hunched over, wiping the tears off his face.

"Th-Think t-this i-is f-funny d-do you?"

"Aboso-fucking-lutely."He laughed.

"Just you wait, Potter. Revenge is a dish best served cold." He snorted, walking closer to her as to pick her up and carried her out of the water. She snatched her arm away from him, stomping her way out of the freezing water. "I don't think so. I can walk perfectly fine on my own thank you very much."

He watched her stomp off onto the warm sand, plucking her brown beach towel from the ground to shake off the excess sand before wrapping it around her body, in hopes of warming herself. Merlin, he loved her, more than anyone else in his life. He silently prayed to the heavens above for them to spend many more anniversaries together.

Later that evening, they found themselves at _The Boatshed Restaurant, _sipping on their second glass of stella bella cabernet merlot while enjoying their anniversary dinner. Harry was finishing the last of his battered market fish, twice cooked pont neuf potatoes and crushed peas while his wife finished off her honey glazed pork collar, roasted beets and pumpkin puree. While Harry excused himself and went into the loo, the waiter came around, collecting the last of their entrees before setting a caramel sundae atop a warm brownie in front of Hermione.

"Thank you," she told the waiter as she picked up her spoon, scooping bits of the sundae and warm brownie into her mouth. "Mmm." she moaned in delight as the warm, carmel taste danced with her tongue. "That's bloody fantastic."

She quickly glanced around the restaurant insearch for her husband, before quickly grabbing hold of the salt shaker, pouring a pinch into his wine glass, stirring it with her knife.

'_That will cause him to think twice before chucking me into cold waters.' _She thought to herself, picking her wine glass up with her index and middle fingers, swirling it around before placing the glass to her lips.

Less than five minutes later Harry returned from the loo, leaning over the table to place a chaste kiss upon his wife's lips.

"Mmm, you taste amazing." He teased, licking his lips at the various tastes of caramel, chocolate and red wine as he sat across from her. A blush crept upon her cheeks at his words, butterflies forming in the pit of her stomach.

"Thank you so much for this past weekend, Harry. I've truly enjoyed spending our anniversary here."

"You don't have to thank me, Hermione. As the husband, it's things like this that I'm supposed to do on our anniversary, aside from other things." He winked.

"Prat."

"You know you love it."

"Not as much as I love you." She replied, her heart full of love for the man sitting across from her. Harry smiled lovingly at her, before his hand disappeared under the table.. With a quick wave of his hand, a dark blue bag with white tissue paper stuffed neatly inside it appeared on the floor. Hermione raised a brow at him, wondering what trick he had up his sleeve when suddenly she watched him pull a medium sized, dark blue bag from underneath the table.

"Happy anniversary, Hermione." He told her warmly, gently placing the bag in front of her. She sent him a small smile, her eyes questioning him on what the contents of the bag were. She carefully pulled the bag closer to her, pulling each strand of tissue paper from the bag until at last a, blue velvet box sat at the bottom of the bag.

She pulled the box out carefully, setting the now empty bag on the floor.

"Harry, what is this?"

"I suppose you'll have to open it to find out, won't you?"

Rolling her eyes at his response, she carefully opened the lid of the box, her breath hitching in her throat as her mouth widened in awe. Her eyes gazed upon the contents, mezmorized. Inside the box sits a 14 karat white gold necklace, with pear-shaped sapphire petals enhanced by sparkling round-shape diamonds. Speechless, she looked from him to the necklace, feeling her heart flutter at his thoughtful gift.

Harry bit his lip nervously, seeing as she hadn't spoken a word since she opened her anniversary present. "Do you like it?"

She snapped out of her trance, her eyes shifting to him as she opened her mouth to speak. "Do I like it? Harry, this is absolutely stunning. Is this another one of your mother's treasures?"

He shook his head. "No, this is yours. I wanted you to have something of your own." She reached across the table, taking his hand in hers as she squeezed it gently. "Thank you, love. Not just for the gift, but for being the most incredible man I could have asked for."

"Anything for you, 'Mione." he replied softly, picking up his wine glass. "Shall we have a toast?"

"We shall." She picked her glass off the table, hoisting it in the air.

"May this next year of marriage be as glorious as this one as we continue to spend the rest of our lives with one another, supporting each other through the difficult may the heavens continue to shine upon us and bless us this next year. To us."

"To us." She repeated, clicking her glass against his before taking a sip of her wine. No sooner did the flow of red wine hit his lips, did the contents in his mouth spew across the table; his mouth scrunching up as he placed his glass of wine on the table.

"Ugh, What the bloody hell is that?" He asked disgusted, watching as Hermione placed a hand over her mouth, trying to suppress her fits of laughter. "What did you do to my drink?"

"I'm sorry!" She let out between laughs. "I- I c-couldn't help myself."

"This was it right? Your pay back from earlier this afternoon?"

"Damn right it is. I told you, you'd regret tossing me into that bloody water."

"You minx!"

"Love you." She told him, winking at him as she downed the last bit of her wine.

He reached across the table, his fingers lightly caressing her arm, "Did you take your fertility potion tonight?"

"Right before we came to dinner. Why?"

"What do you say we leave here and you show me just how much you love me?" he purred, causing her to nod her head.

"Yes, please."

Harry reached into his wallet, pulling out more than enough to pay the tab before quickly taking Hermione by the hand, pulling her outside into a darkened alley. Hermione pulled out her wand, murmuring a spell that sent her gift to the hotel before her husband backed her up against the wall, crushing his lips onto hers.

"Mmm.."She moaned the taste of him on her lips was beyond intoxicating. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt him hike her dress up, his fingers caressing her smooth skin causing it to prickle at his touch. He moved his mouth off her lips, trailing kisses down her neck, sucking her skin into his mouth.

"Oh.. Harry." she whimpered, her fingers finding the buttons of his shirt, unhooking them in a hurried fashion, feeling herself begin to burn with passion as she splayed her hands across his chest.

"My 'Mione, my sweet, sweet 'Mione." His fingers trailed from her thigh to the inner part of her leg, his hand resting on the center of knickers. "Already damp I see." He smiled against her skin, pushing her knickers aside as he gently rubbed his finger against her folds. She hooked a leg around his waist, giving him better access as her hands traveled to his broadened back. With one plunge, he dove his finger inside her pulling in and out at a rapid pace.

She let out a small cry, clinging to him as she felt her body begin to jerk against him. "Baby... please... take me... Take me home."

Without a word they disapparated, clothes flinging across the floor as they stood in the middle of their hotel room in nothing but their undergarments. Harry scooped her in his arms once more, placing her in the middle of the bed as he situated himself between her legs. He pressed his forehead against hers, placing a tender kiss upon her lips as she cupped his face in her hands.

He broke free of their kiss, continuing to trail kisses down her neck, moving across to her lace covered breast He pushed the fabric aside and took her breast into his mouth, sucking on it hungrily as he flicked his tongue across her nipple; his blood blazing under his skin.

She raked her fingers through his raven locks, her head becoming light-headed as he continued to caress her with his tongue. He moaned against her skin, moving from one breast to the other as he kneaded them with his hands.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered, his mouth leaving her breasts as his tongue slide down her middle, moving over her navel as he stopped short of her knickers.

"More, Merlin let there be more."

He chuckled, pulling her knickers off her with his teeth before casting them onto the floor. "There will be more my love, just you wait." He moved his body further down the bed, his head resting between her legs. He blew his hot breath onto her slit, causing shivers to cascade down her spine. With one swift move, he parted her lips flicking his tongue against her clit.

"Fucking hell!" She cried out, "Yes, yes right there." Her grip on his head tightened, pushing him further into her as he lapped her fleshy pink folds.

"You taste fucking amazing." he rasped, feeling her thighs begin to tighten against his head, loving the taste of her sweet scent upon his tongue.

"Harry... Harry... HARRY!" she howled, feeling as if bolts of electricity surged through her, bucking her hips into Harry's face.

He retreated his head from her soaked cunt, quickly ravishing his mouth with hers once more, letting her taste her juices.. "Do you taste that? That's all you baby, all you."

She bit back a moan, her hands flying to his boxers; pulling them down with one sharp movement. "Make love to me, please…"

"As you wish." With a jerk of his hips, he pounded into her; the sound of their bodies connecting echoing across the room. She sprawled her hands across his back, digging her nails into his lean muscles.

"Faster, Harry." He obliged, setting the pace for both of them as his hips continuously slammed into hers.

"Fuck, Hermione. Right there, that's it." He pinned her wrists behind her head; emerald eyes meeting brown as he continued to ride her, her breasts bouncing gracefully. Hermione's body overcame with immense pleasure once more as his cock rubbed against her clit, her loins burning hot.

"Harry… I'm gonna…"

"Shite, HERMIONE!" he cried, a wave of pleasure washing over him as he buried himself deep inside her; collapsing atop his wife as her body stilled beneath him. Her inner walls clenched around him, milking his cock as it pulsated;his seed exploding within her.

'_Please for the love of Merlin let this be it for us_.'

Harry gathered the strength to pull himself off her, wiping sweat from his brow as they caught their breath. Hermione pulled the silky, violet sheets around their naked bodies and snuggled into his side. "Happy anniversary, Harry."

"Happy anniversary, Hermione." Not another word was spoken as the pair snuggled into one another, wishing with all their might that this time next year they'd be holding a three-month-old baby in their arms.


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! Each and everyone of them are greatly appreciated! I have a series of Drabbles that I'm also working on so keep an eye out for those ;)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER :)

"Shite." Hermione spoke aloud, a rush of nausea sweeping over her as she ran to the loo, spewing the contents of her dinner. Nothing, she couldn't keep down anything this last week. Every day like clockwork, she found herself headfirst in a toilet.

"Baby, are you okay?" Harry asked as he rushed to his wife's side, holding back her hair as she continued to vomit.

"Just peachy." She snared, wiping the corners of her mouth with her arm as she went to move off the cold, marble floor of their loo. Harry's eyes widened, the tone in her voice becoming, unlike the woman he had known for over a decade.

Hermione caught Harry's eye, a look of shock and hurt resting on his face at the sharpness of her words. '_What the hell is wrong with me?' _ She grabbed hold of his hand, squeezing it gently. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "You didn't deserve that. You were just trying to make sure I was alright, thank you." She gave him a small smile.

"When was the last time you saw Healer Moore?" Harry asked, leaning his hands against the countertop as Hermione turned on the faucet to brush her teeth.

"Last month, before we set off for our weekend getaway."

"Do you think this could be a side effect to the potions you've been taking? Hell, you take them four times a month."

"I don't think that's the case, otherwise I would have begun puking within the first month." She replied, placing her toothbrush back into its holder. "Would it make you feel better if I went ahead and scheduled an earlier appointment this month? To be sure that everything is alright?"

"Please." He nodded, stepping away from the counter. He grabbed her by the waist, gently pulling her against him as he placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

Hermione let out a hiss, her breasts aching as they pressed against his chest. "Breasts are still tender as well?"

"At the slightest touch." She confirmed, nodding her head.

"Make the appointment, I'll take the day off work and go with you."

"Sounds like a plan."

The following morning, she and Harry found themselves sitting in Healer Moore's examination room, waiting patiently for her to arrive. Hermione had stripped down to her knickers and placed the hospital gown over her as she sat upon the bed, her heart beating frantically.

Her thoughts drifted to the last time she sat in this office, to the day she found out there was a very high possibility she'd be unable to have children. '_No, I won't think about that, I can't._

Sensing her fears, Harry sat next to her on the examination bed, wrapping a comforting arm around her waist. "It's going to be okay. It has to be."

She sighed, resting her head against him, her body shaking with anxiety.

Ten minutes later, Healer Moore walked through the door, waving her hand at the Potters. "Harry, Hermione, good to see you. My receptionist told me you have some concerns regarding the fertility potions?"

"Well, I'm not sure if it's the potions exactly."Hermione began, Healer Moore listening intently as she took a seat on her rolling chair.

"Go on."

"Right, anyway, Over the last week I've been finding myself running to the loo, not being able to hold the contents down of anything aside from water. I'm getting terrible mood swings and my breasts are aching constantly."

Healer Moore's head perked up, her eyes full of awe. "Really?"

"Yes, Harry was afraid that it might be side effects to the fertility potions, but I assured him that couldn't be the case."

"I'd listen to your wife, Harry. It most certainly isn't side effects to the potions, although I have a feeling they have helped out in a way." Healer Moore chuckled.

Hermione turned her head at her husband, smirking at him as if she was saying _I told you so. _Harry rolled his eyes at his wife playfully, before turning his attention on the healer.

"What do you mean when you said, '_You have a feeling the potions helped out in a way_.'"

"Ah, isn't it obvious Mr. Potter? Hermione is pregnant!"

Hermione stiffened, a breath caught in her throat as butterflies fluttered about in her stomach. _Did she say what I think she did?_

"You, you think I'm pregnant?" the words escaping her lips in a mere whisper.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, his grip tightening on his wife's waist, feeling serenity course through his body.

"I'm ninety-nine percent positive she's pregnant. I can perform a charm on her to confirm if you'd like? For reassurance?"

"Yes, please." Harry and Hermione spoke in unison. Healer Moore nodded her head, taking her wand out of her coat pocket.

"Alright. Harry, I'll need you to move off the examination table so Hermione can lay flat on her back while I cast the charm on her. You're more than welcome to take a place at her side."

Harry obliged, quickly getting up from the table and stood next to his wife's head. Hermione placed one hand flat by her side while extending her left hand out to her husband. He grabbed ahold of her hand, placing a kiss atop of it as he watched Healer Moore mutter a charm above his wife's abdomen. "_Pregnicia Confirmus". _

The trio watched as a glowing, teal light surrounded Hermione; a warming sensation traveling across her body.

As the light vanished, Harry and Hermione turned their attention to their healer once more, awaiting confirmation.

"Congratulations Mum and Dad, you are indeed pregnant. Six weeks and five days to be exact, due on the 28th of May." she told them, a wide smile appearing on her lips as her suspicions were confirmed. She watched as the mother-to-be counted back the days, a small squeal escaping her lips.

"Our Anniversary! Oh my god, Harry, we conceived on our anniversary!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly, clapping her hands together before throwing herself at her husband.

"We're going to be parents, Baby... parents" He whispered in her ear, feeling as her body shook in his arms. "Hermione are you okay?"

"What? Y-yes I'm f-fine." She sobbed, wiping away her tears. "I just can't believe it. We're going to be parents! Oh, look I stained your shirt." She sobbed once more, trying to wipe away the stains she had left on her shirt.

"Hermione, love, it's okay. Don't worry about it." He told her as he smoothed out her hair, placing kisses on her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to blubber. Blast these damn hormones."

"Oh, they'll get more intense as your pregnancy continues, especially when it comes to twins."

Harry and Hermione snapped their heads towards Healer Moore, wondering if their eyes heard right.

"Twins?"

"Did you say, twins?"

"Oh, silly me. Yes, you're having twins! Which is understandable with the number of fertility potions you've been taking."

"Are you able to tell the sex of the babies yet?" Hermione questioned anxiously. Twins! They were having Twins!

"I have my suspicions, but from what I can gather based on the color of the light, they will be fraternal. However, I won't know the full sex of them until you're at least fifteen weeks."

"Fifteen weeks, got it." Hermione nodded happily.

"I will need to see you back in my office in approximately four weeks, November the Eighth for a follow-up and to do an ultrasound. Since you are pregnant with twins, Hermione you are at high risk for pregnancy, especially in your condition. So I will most likely need to see you twice a month until the babies are due. Also, please make sure to take it especially easy over the next four weeks, until your first trimester is over. No lifting heavy objects of any sort, that's what the _Wingarduium Levisoa_ charm is for." She winked, as she made a duplicate copy of her notes and handed them to Hermione. "I am truly happy for the both of you."

"Thank you so much, Healer Moore."

"Please, call me Kelli. We are about to get even more personal with each other during your check-ups." She laughed. "Do the two of you have any questions for me?"

"Not at all. You, Hermione?"

"Not at the moment, no." She smiled, her heart soaring with happiness.

"Alrighty then, I shall let the two of you enjoy the rest of your day. I'm sure you have plenty of people to tell of the news. I'll make sure to alert the ministry of your pregnancy, Hermione." Kelli told them, opening the door to leave as the expecting parents took in the bliss of impending parenthood.

"Thank you," Hermione told her, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. No longer was the threat of being exiled out of the magical world looming above her head. All she gave a damn about was making it through the next eight months of her pregnancy and delivering two healthy, perfect children. She placed a hand over her abdomen, tears welling behind her eyes as she realized her dream of having Harry's children were finally beginning.

"What do you say we go to give your parents and Teddy the good news? I'm sure he's going to be ecstatic of having two new siblings."

"That sounds like a splendid idea, love."


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: Hello Dears! Finally our dear Harry and Hermione are expecting! I felt absolutely awful for making them suffer but it had to be done :( I hope you all have a fantastic weekend!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Hermione was ecstatic, over the moon with joy as she and Harry stood outside the door to her parents' home. She placed a hand over her abdomen, her heart swelling as her thoughts drifted to the two babies growing inside her womb. She was going to be a mother.

Harry caught sight of his wife staring into space as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her body closer to him as he rested his hand atop hers. Such an immense weight had been lifted from their shoulders now that they were indeed pregnant. The couple heard a fit of laughter coming from inside the Granger residence, causing Hermione to stir from her thoughts and grin happily. "You ready, love?" Harry asked his wife as he raised his first to the door.

"More than ever." Harry nodded, gently knocking on the front door. No sooner than a minute later did the door open, Karen standing behind it as the presence of laughter etched on her face. "Harry, Hermione! What are the two of you doing here? Your father and I weren't expecting you to pick up Teddy for a couple more hours." Karen asked surprised, pushing back a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Well we just came from the Healers Office and we thought we'd stop by early." Hermione replied, noticing the smudge of flour residing on her mother's cheek. Karen's eyes went wide at the news. Ever since her daughter had given herself and Roger the heartbreaking news of her infertility she had spent countless mornings and nights praying for her daughter and son-in-law to get the news they most desperately wanted to hear.

"Please, come in." Karen told them, opening the door wider for the pair to enter. " Your father and Teddy are in the kitchen, placing the last of the cookies on the sheet to bake. Roger Teddy, Harry and Hermione are here!" She called out. With the sound of a chair scraping against the marble floor, a small figure appeared around the corner, his electric blue hair changing soft brown.

"Daddy, Mummy!" he cried excitedly. He ran down the halway, his arms open wide. Harry knelt down to his level and scooped him up in his arms, giving him a big hug. Over the last year, Teddy had noticed all the other children his age calling their parents "_Mummy_" or "_Daddy_".He knew he had biological parents who had died for him, to protect him as his godfather's parents had done, but he couldn't help but wonder if he was allowed to call Harry daddy.

*****FlashBack******

One evening while Harry and Hermione were visiting Teddy and Andromeda for dinner, Teddy had called Harry "Daddy" out of the blue. Harry, Hermione and Andromeda shared a look. Harry felt unsure of how to approach the subject with Teddy, since ever since the lad could talk he's only ever called him "Uncle Harry". Andromeda stood up from her place from the table and walked over to her three-year-old grandson.

"What did you say, baby?" Andromeda had asked quietly, raking her fingers through his hair.

"Daddy." Teddy repeated, pointing his finger in Harry's direction. His grandmother smiled softly, tears welling in her eyes. Harry opened his mouth to speak, yet nothing came out. Hermione grabbed hold of his hand, squeezing it lightly.

"That's right, That's your Daddy Harry." She replied, her eyes flickering to Harry who continued to sit there quietly, unable to speak. Andromeda summoned a photograph from the next room, holding it in front of her grandson and asked him, "Do you know who this man is?"

"Yes, that's my Daddy Remus." Teddy responded as he touched Remus face. "And that's my Mummy, Dora. They died when I was a baby because there was a bad man trying to take over our world."

"That's right love, they did." She told him, placing a tender kiss upon his forehead. Andromeda stood up, her attention now focused on Harry. "Don't worry Harry, Teddy and I have already had the discussion a few days ago when he overheard the other kids call their parents mummy and daddy. He knows who his biological parents are and what they died for. He also understands that his parents named you his godfather and left him in your care if something were to happen to me. I told him I wouldn't think anything less of you or Hermione if he started calling you mum and dad, but it would be his choice and his alone. Aside from myself, the two of you are the closest thing he has to parents."

*******End of Flashback*******

"How are you doing Squirt? Enjoying time with your grandparents this weekend?" Harry asked as he placed Teddy back on the ground.

"Nana and Papa Granger are the bestest! They took me to the park then to the Cinema yesterday, and today we played some board games and baked cookies!" Teddy explained, giving his mummy and daddy a rundown of his weekend.

"It's pronounced 'best', Love." Hermione corrected her godson, as she tapped him on the nose with her finger, kneeling down to place a kiss on his cheek. Hermione looked up and saw her father enter the living room.

"Harry, Hermione." Roger greeted as he pulled his son-in-law and daughter into a hug. "What brings you both over so early?"

"They went to see the Healer today, Sweetheart." Karen informed her husband, placing a hand on his arm.

"Did you now?" He asked, worry filling the sound of his voice. "Well, why don't we all sit down in the living room and you can tell us about your visit." Harry and Hermione looked at one another and nodded. Hermione took Teddy by the hand and lead him to couch, placing him on her lap as Harry took a seat next to her while her parents sat on the arm chairs.

"So how did your appointment go today dear?"Karen asked, cutting to the chase as she straightened out her white apron.

"It went rather well actually. We found out some rather interesting news."

"Oh?"

"What news?"

The elder Grangers asked in unison, hope filling in their hearts as their eyes darted back and forth between the pair, anxiously awaiting the news.

"Well, I had been feeling rather under the weather as of late and Harry was afraid that it had something to do with the fertility potions I had been taking over the course of the last few months." Hermione began, signaling to Harry to continue.

"So, I had her arrange an appointment with our Healer to keep me from wearing holes in our bedroom carpet. We ended up getting an appointment, obviously, and once Healer Moore finished performing her tests and asking questions, she had her answer immediately." Harry finished as he threaded his fingers with his wife's.

"And?"

"What did the Healer say?"

Hermione grinned from ear to ear as she and her husband shared a look. "We're pregnant!" They announced excitedly. Karen leapt up out of her arm chair, jumping up and down as she clapped her hands together. "Oh thank heavens! Did you hear that Roger? Our Hermione is pregnant!" She exclaimed, happiness bursting within her at the news.

"That's fantastic news, Pumpkin. A baby!"

"Actually," Hermione began. "We are having twins." Karen and Roger's jaw about hit the floor at the revelation. Karen placed a hand over her beating chest, feeling the pace pick up from all the excitement.

"Twins!" She squealed, her heart all a flutter. Roger stood behind his wife, resting a hand on her shoulder, a broad smile spread across his face.

Teddy looked amongst the four adults, tilting his head to the side as he tried to understand what the adults were so happy about. "Twins? What's twins?"

Harry and Hermione turned their attention to their godson, his blue eyes full of curiosity.

"Roger, why don't we go in the kitchen and ring the Hendersons? They'll be delighted at the news." Karen suggested, hinting to her husband that they should give the three of them some company.

"Right behind you dear."

Once Karen and Roger were in the kitchen, Hermione cleared her throat as she tried to think of how to tell a three-year-old there would be two new additions to the family in around seven and a half months time.

"Well Squirt," Harry began, "Twins are two babies that grow inside Mummy's tummies for a period of time until they are ready to come out and join us in our world." Harry placed his hand over Hermoine's abdomen, Teddy's gaze following his hand.

"So, they're in there? In Mummy Hermione's tummy?"

"That's right, baby." Hermione said, her fingers raking through her godson's hair. "You're going to be a big brother soon."

"A big brother!" Teddy exclaimed, his face lightening up like a christmas tree.

"Yes, a big brother. You're going to be help mummy and I take care of the babies when they come along."

"When? Tomorrow?" Harry chuckled. "No son, not tomorrow. In a few short months."

"I can't wait! I'm going to be the bestest big brother ever!" He cried, wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist. Hermione sighed softly, she hadn't the heart to correct the young boy a second time, not while he was so happy about the new babies.

"You most certainly are."

"I do have a question though." He told his godparents as he pulled back from their hug.

"What's that, Teddy?" Harry asked, raising a brow.

"How are babies made?"


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: Hello my dears! I know it's been a couple weeks since my last update but have no fear, I have not forgotten ;) To all my American Readers, I hope you all had a fabulous Thanksgiving last week! As for this story, we are nearing the end soon! I'm thinking maybe three more chapters, four tops until we come to a close. Thank you all for the fabulous reviews! Have a splendid weekend!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :)

The following day after announcing to her parents and Teddy of the pregnancy, they had agreed to call a family meeting at the Burrow, wanting all of their extended family to join them. All eyes were on the pair, anxious to hear the urgent news. Once the words "We're pregnant" left Hermione's lips, a flood of red hair surrounded them and pulled them in all directions to congratulate them.

"Twins! Blimey mate, congratulations!" Ron had told them excitedly, clapping his friends on the back as he kissed Hermione's cheek.

"Oh, how exciting!" A chorus of the women had rang.

"Why, we must plan the baby shower soon! It will be here before we know it. Hermione dear, do you think your parents can stop in later this week so we can get ideas flowing for the shower?" Molly asked, clapping her hands together.

"I don't see why that would be a problem," Hermione assured her, before turning to her husband and placed a kiss upon his lips.

The first few months of Hermione's pregnancy flew by and Harry couldn't seem to take his eyes off Harry laid in bed after a night of making love to his wife, he couldn't help but watch her as she slept, noticing how beautiful she was breathtaking, pregnancy becoming her. Her breasts were fuller and her hair had grown down to the middle of her back, a had seen his friend's wives glow through each of their pregnancies, but none of them held a candle to his wife. She smiled every day, constantly talking his ear off on what she wanted the nursery to look like, and of course, reading every damn parenting book she could get her hands on.

When the time of their ten-week ultrasound appointment had arrived, Harry and Hermione had been over the moon with happiness. Healer Moore had pointed to each of the babies, showing them how comfortable they were in their separate amniotic sacs. Tears welled behind Hermoine's eyes, sobbing uncontrollably once Kelli moved her wand over her stomach, the babies heartbeats resonating the room. Once the ultrasound was finished, Kelli handed her the ultrasound of her unborn children. "Look, Harry, it's our babies." she'd told him, her fingertips caressing the photograph.

"That they are, love."

Hermione, of course, made duplicates of the ultrasounds, giving one to her parents and of course Molly and Arthur. It wasn't long after the Ministry was alerted the news of Hermione's pregnancy when the Daily Prophet had printed a front page edition, announcing the Boy-Who-Triumphed had knocked up his wife. Harry had simply rolled his eyes at the article, not giving a flying fuck who knew Hermione was pregant.

One afternoon while Harry was at work, the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt had stepped into the Auror Department and knocked on Harry's cubicle. Harry lifted his head from the stack of paperwork, his eyes widening.

"Minister," Harry greeted firmly. " To what do I owe this visit?"

"Actually Harry, I was hoping the two of us could have a talk." Harry sighed, nodding his head and gestured for the elder wizard to take a seat across from him. After all, Kingsley had saved him from getting sacked over a year ago. An awkward silence loomed in the air before Kingsley finally opened his mouth to speak. "First of all, I'd like to congratulate you and Hermoine on your pregnancy. You may not realize it after the falling out we had last year but I was rooting for the two of you. I couldn't imagine this world without your wife in it."

"That makes two of us." Harry retorted, folding his arms across his chest.

"I know that you still hold some resentment towards me and I know you aren't keen on forgiving me just yet, but I do want you to know that I am truly sorry for any trouble this law might have caused you."

"How many?" Harry asked, his voice a mere whisper.

"I beg your pardon?" Kingsley asked, tilting his head to the side.

"How many fucking lives have been destroyed because of this law? How many witches and wizards has the Wizengamot cast aside due to infertility?"

Kinglsey sighed, shutting his eyes as he softly replied, "Twenty."

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "How could you stand behind and watch families lose sons and daughters? All because of a condition they could not control themselves."

Kingsley sat in silence, unable to answer. "What if it would have been me? What if it had been I with the infertility issue? Would the lot of you have cast me out?"

"No, the Wizengamot had talked about that and they decided that they couldn't cast you out. There would have been a massive uprising if we would have exiled the one who vanquished Voldemort. "

"Then why would that make my wife any different? She was by my side for months while we were on the hunt for Horcruxes, helping me destroy him. Do you know how much of a depression she went in when she found out there was a possibility that she wouldn't be able to conceive children? Hermione was in utter hell for months because of this fucked up law."

"Again, Harry I can't apologize enough for this-"

"You're damn right you can't." Harry snapped. He exhaled deeply and controlled his anger before changing the tone in his voice. "Look, I get that you didn't have a choice with needing to fix the wizarding decline, but all of this could have been handled a different way. There was absolutely no need to cast out twenty people from our world."

"Do you think you could ever forgive me?"

Harry thought long and hard before coming to his conclusion. "Yes, I do. I hate to admit it but because of this law, you helped me and Hermione find our way to one another. I love her more than anything in this world, and I was ready to fight like hell to keep her here."

"I couldn't imagine you not doing so."

"However, I really think you need to consider abolishing this law, there have been a slew of pregnancy and newborn announcements in the Daily Prophet. Also, I never got the chance to properly thank you for saving my arse, without you stepping in, I don't think I would have been able to graduate from the Auror Program, so thank you for that."

A look of surprise surpassed Kingsley's face, he hadn't expected Harry to be the one to apologize out of the two of them. "You're most welcome, Harry. You've made a fine addition to the Department." He told the young man, standing up as he held out his hand. Harry reached out and shook the elder Wizards' hand, a small smile resting in the corner of his mouth.

"I will do my best at getting the Wizengamot to abolish the law. It won't be easy but if I can prove the numbers have increased drastically, I may be able to sway them."

"Thank you, Kingsley," Harry told him and watched as Kingsley disappeared out of the office.


	19. Chapter 18

Harry laid awake on the morning of their baby shower, watching as Hermione slept soundly in bed. Her breathing was even and loose hairs were sprawled across the front of her face. Harry turned carefully onto his side, his eyes glancing over his wife's sleeping form. He reached out and pushed her hair behind her ears. '_She looks beautiful, so at peace.' _ Harry's eyes raked over her sleeping form, unable to tear his eyes away as he noticed her nipples poking against her white nightgown.

He could feel his cock harden at the sight of his pregnant wife. He inhaled deeply as he shut his eyes, yearning to have her nipple in his mouth. He bit his bottom lip and placed a hand at the base of her nightgown. He carefully pulled it up and over her rounded stomach, placing a chaste kiss atop of the place his unborn children were growing. "Good Morning babies. Today is the day we celebrate you. Your mummy and I can't wait until you both make your arrival." he whispered quietly as his fingers circled against Hermione's thigh.

Hermione was now six and a half months pregnant and they had yet to know the sex of their babies. They had decided after their first ultrasound that they wanted to be surprised, not wanting to know until the day of their arrival. Hermione had thought herself to be the size of a Hippogriff, never wanting Harry to see her naked. Harry tried many a time to reassure her that she was just as beautiful, if not more so than before she got pregnant.

And if Harry was being honest, he hadn't a clue when the last time he made love to his wife. A mischievous glint caught Harry's eye as he propped himself on his knees and carefully hovered over his wife's sleeping form. He bent down his head, placing a chaste kiss against her lips as his hand slipped inside her gown and rested on her breast. He fondled her breast as he trailed butterfly kisses against her neck, causing Hermione to stir in her sleep.

"Mmm... Harry.." she moaned as her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning, love" he greeted as he nipped her neck with his teeth. He felt Hermoine's hand trailing across his bare chest before cupping his face in her hands.

"Someone is rather randy this morning." She laughed, before closing the distance between them.

"Well you're gorgeous, what can I say," Harry replied, his voice sultry. He could feel the heat radiating from his wife's crimson cheeks at his remark.

"Smooth talker." She murmured between kisses. Hermione pulled her husband closer, her fingers intertwined with his raven locks as his tongue traveled across her creamy skin, causing shivers to cascade down her body. Harry removed his right hand from her breast and placed his lips over her hardened nipple, flicking his tongue against it.

A sharp hiss exited Hermione's lips at the feel of him suckling her breast. Her ember eyes rolled to the back of her head as she bit down on her bottom lip, arousal seeping through her knickers at the slightest touch. _Blast these damn pregnancy hormones._

Her chest began to rise and fall rapidly, her breathing becoming pants as he pleasured her breast. Her lust for him was intensifying. She needed to feel him inside her soon, otherwise, she might not last much longer.

"Harry, please... I need more," she begged, tugging at his hair. Harry lifted his head from her breast, his emerald eyes burning with desire and passion.

"As you wish." In an instant, Hermione felt her knickers disappear, the cool morning air hitting the lower half of her naked body. She watched as her husband hovered above her, his eyes never leaving hers as he positioned himself between her legs. A smirk appeared across his lips as the tip of his cock grazed her cunt as he inched closer to her before pulling himself away.

"Fucking tease," Hermione growled through clenched teeth, as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Who's the randy one now?" her husband replied with a cocky smirk resting on his face and an eyebrow slightly raised. Harry laughed as her eyes sent daggers at him, before pulling his face closer to hers and crashed their lips together. Without a second thought, Harry plunged his shaft deep into her cunt, causing a sensual moan to surpass his wife's lips.

Harry pulled back from their kiss and thrust deeper and faster into her soaked cunt. "You feel fucking amazing love." he murmured as the sound of their bodies slapping one another echoed the room.

"Yes..that's it... R-right there." Hermione breathed feeling the pressure build-up within her as her legs squeezed around his waist. Fire burned in Harry's eyes as he watched his wife arch her back and grip hold of their sheets, listening as sensual moans escaped her lips. A growl escaped him as he gripped hold of her thighs and pounded her harder, faster.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She cried, her body trembling as a wave of pleasure hit her full force. She collapsed against her bed, her heart pounding against her rib cage as Harry continued to fuck her.

"Nearly there, 'Mione." he gritted his teeth as he thrust in and out of her cunt, her inner walls coating his prick with her cum. Not even a few moments later did his legs give out from under him as he blew his load deep within her sex. He pulled his prick from within her and collapsed beside her on the bed and pulled her into his arms as he fought to catch his breath.

Hermione snuggled into his embrace, placing the palm of her hand on his bare chest as she listened to his breathing becoming slow and steady. She glanced at her eyes up at her husband who met her gaze and tilted her head up slightly to place a chaste kiss upon her lips.

"Good Morning, Harry."

Harry let out a small laugh. " Good Morning dear. You excited for your baby shower today?" He asked as he grabbed a hold of her hand, threading his fingers through hers.

"Over the moon. I've dreamt about this day for as long as I can remember. I think the twins are just as excited as I am." Hermione replied, nodding her head to her rounded stomach as she felt the twins playfully kicking. Harry caught her meaning, his emerald eyes beaming as he placed a gentle touch on her stomach and felt his lively twins kick his wife.

"Looks like we have a couple of football players on our hands, don't you think?" Harry chuckled.

"Football? I honestly thought you were going to mention Quidditch."

"Well that too, but before our sons play quidditch they will have an interest in football. I can feel it in my bones."

"Oh, so you think they're both boys?" Hermione smirked, placing her hand atop his.

"Sure do. I have a gut feeling they're both boys."

"I beg to differ. I just know one of them is a girl who will love reading as much as her mummy."

"A girl, huh?"

"Yes, a girl. And I imagine that she will have black hair and green eyes like you." Hermione told him dreamily as she tenderly rubbed her stomach. "What about you? Do you ever think what our babies will look like?"

"All the time," Harry told her as he placed a kiss on her head. "For instance, if one of them is a boy, I imagine him with your hair and hazel eyes, like my father."

"That would be lovely." She whispered as she closed her eyes as images of her babies came to mind. Harry watched as a warm smile crept upon her face, his heart overjoyed and filled with love for her and their unborn children. He couldn't ask for anything more.

"You do know our children are fucked either way in the hair department, right?" He said, causing Hermione to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Merlin I know it. Our poor children won't stand a chance when it comes to their hair." She laughed, making a mental note to stock up on sleekeazy's hair potions when the time came.

"Our poor Phoebus." Hermione scrunched up her nose and winced at the sound of the name. "Phoebus? Why on earth do you think I would allow you to name our possible son Phoebus?"

Harry shot his hands up in the air. "Don't blame me, Teddy picked it out."

"Where in the high heavens would he think of that name?"

"Well seeing as he has spent the last two weekends over here and wanting to watch nothing accept _The Hunchback of Notre Dame, _both movies back to back mind you, he thought the name for his new sibling was rather cute."

"Of course he did." She laughed, before looking at the time on the nightstand. "Bollocks, we are going to be late for our own baby shower if we don't get up and get ready now." She told him as she sat up and carefully picked herself off the bed.

"He could have picked a worse name you know," Harry mentioned as he scooped up his boxers from the floor.

"Oh yeah? How's that?" he heard Hermoine call from the Loo.

"His next pick was Quasimodo."

The Burrow was absolutely stunning. The front lawn was strewn with balloons, a mix of soft pastel colors of periwinkle, magic mint, pink, yellow and mauve; while the banner hung across the front door that read "Welcome babies" in a peach-colored font.

Out past the garden in the large field where Fleur and Bill's wedding was once held, underneath the same tent, stood a long white table with an arch made of periwinkle, pink and white balloons over top of it. In the center of the table stood a two-tier cake with a golden owl perched in its center. Bouquets of periwinkle and pink flowers sat along both the far sides of the table on a golden tier with pastel cake pops surrounding them in a circle, while plates of baby-shaped cookies sat on white dishes, each dish separated with small party favors for the guests. Next to the cake table sat a variety of finger foods Molly had spent hours prepping the day before including egg salad and chicken salad finger sandwiches, fruit kabobs, veggie sticks in a cup with ranch dressing resting at the bottom, strawberry brownie skewers with chocolate drizzled across them, spinach and artichoke dip pinwheels, and a Parfait Bar.

Karen Granger and Molly Weasley had spent two months planning the party, each adding their own touch of Muggle and Wizarding customs to the baby shower. While Molly had incorporated small paper mauve firebolts and peach owls that were floating magically from the tent, Karen had been in charge of setting up the muggle games for the guess to play, such as Baby Babble, Shite Happens, Diaper Pong, and Pass the Prize with Ginny, Luna, Angelina and Audrey winning the respective games.

In the far right side corner of the tent, Molly had placed a poster board titled '**Place Your Bets' **for each of the guests to take their turn on guessing what day the babies would arrive, their weight, and the sex of the babies. Ron, of course, went a bit overboard.

" Nine and ten pounds, Ronald? Have you lost your bloody mind!" Ginny chastised as she overlooked her brother's guess. "She's having twins for Merlin's sake!"

"Oh come off it Gin, It's just for a laugh! Just like I had put down Cassie was going to weigh at least fifteen pounds at your shower." Ron replied with a playful smirk resting on his face, earning a smack to the back of his head from his younger sister.

"You best hope Hermione doesn't see this, otherwise I wouldn't think of stopping her from conjuring up birds after your arse again."

Towards the back of the tent, Karen had set up a 'Decorate A Block' table, where a huge Magic Mint board with mauve letters read ' Decorate a Block: Help the babies learn their A-B-C's and 1-2-3's by decorating a block, Pretty Please!'. Small wooden blocks were scattered about the table with a variety of colored markers laid in a pile in the center of the table.

The wizards that attended were captivated at the wondrous muggle touches the two Witches had incorporated into the one shower. But they couldn't be too surprised, could they? After all the babies were being born into both worlds.

Once everyone was finished playing games and their food was settled, it was time for Harry and Hermione to open the gifts.

"Wow! Are all those gifts for me?" Teddy asked wide-eyed and amazed at how many gifts were stacked neatly on the oblong white table.

"Those are for the babies' love." Hermione gently reminded him as she took hold of his hand.

"Oh." He responded, his shoulders slumping down as he averted his eyes to the ground. Hermione caught sight of the change in her godson's demeanor and carefully knelt down to his level. "Teddy, how would you like to open the presents with me and your dad?" she asked him wholeheartedly.

Teddy's head snapped up, his eyes shining bright as his hair changed from purple to pink. "Really? You'd let me help!" He asked excitedly as he bobbed up and down on his toes.

"I'd be honored if you helped us." Teddy threw his arms around her and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "Thanks, Mummy." Hermoine blushed at his comment, her heartwarming at the sound of the name he'd come accustomed to calling her over the last course of the year. As Hermione went to stand back up, she felt an all to familiar hand taking hers while the other rested in the middle of her back.

"Nice and easy love," Harry told her as he helped pick her from her kneeling position.

"Thank you, dear." She replied, placing a tender kiss upon his lips before making their way to the center of the tent.

"That was nice of you to offer Teddy to help us open the gifts. Have you noticed what color his hair and eyes are now?" Harry asked her.

"No, last I checked his hair turned pink."

"Take a look," Harry told her, nodding his head in Teddy's direction as they came to Hermione's spot. Her heart fluttered as tears welled behind her eyes. Teddy's once pink hair was now Chestnut brown with slight curls at the end and his eyes were the same hue as hers.

"Oh my.." She whispered as a tear cascaded down her cheek.

"He loves you dearly. Sometimes I think more than me." Harry chortled.

"That's because he loves the countless hours of storytime. He definitely has a knack for learning. Always wants to read when he has the chance."

"He gets that from Remus. Out of him, my father, Sirius, and Wormtail" Harry spoke the last of the names with an eye roll, " He was the one that was more of the Scholar. One of the things he and my mother had in common."

Teddy behaved himself impeccably when helping his godparents' open presents. He would ooh and ahh with the rest of the guests as each of the presents were revealed. George and Angelina had given them at least a year's supply of nappies, Ron and Luna had supplied countless flannels and gifted each of the twins with their very own stuffed creature;a hippogriff and a niffler, Ginny and Draco gave the Dummy's and feeding bottles along with a gold and scarlet blanket with golden snitches on it. Molly and Arthur had given them two sets of handmade blankets for the babies, along with a set of walnut dressers to go in the nursery. Andromeda and Teddy had purchased two Moses baskets, while Audrey and Percy purchased two walkers and a gift basket of baby soap. Bill and Fleur had gifted them, two papooses, so each of them could carry a baby on their back, along with swaddle blankets. To their surprise, Roger and Karen had bought them a black double-sided pram.

"Mum, Dad, you didn't need to buy this!" Hermione exclaimed as she placed her hands on the side of her face. " This must have cost you a fortune."

"Nonsense. These are our grandbabies you're carrying, they deserve to have the best stroll when you're out and about. Right dear?" Roger told his daughter as he waved his hand in the air and looked at his wife.

"Only the best for the babies." Karen agreed with a wink We figured once the babies were born you could embroider their names on their assigned pram with your wands. Hermione pulled her parents into a fierce hug before turning to their closest friends and family.

"Harry and I want to thank you all for coming out and celebrating the twins. We are forever grateful to have you in our lives and we know the babies will adore each and every one of you. I can't thank you enough for the gifts either. I can't wait to get home and put together the nursery." She said delightedly.

"Actually Hermoine, there is still one gift left." Hermoine turned her attention to her husband and looked around on the ground. "I don't see anything. I'm rather sure we got them all." She remarked, raising a brow at her husband.

"Turn around love," Harry instructed as he placed his hands on her shoulders. Hermione looked at him inquisitively, wondering what in the world he was talking about before turning around. She tilted her head to the side, her eyes focused on George, Ron, and Draco who were standing guard. With a nod of Harry's head, the three men slowly walked away. Hermione's hands flew up to her face covering her mouth, her eyes gleaming with tears.

In her view sat the walnut cot she saw in Baby Witch the previous year. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she slowly made her way towards the cot. The air was quiet, not a sound was made, even from Teddy, as all eyes trailed the mother-to-be. '_I can't believe it. How did he know?' _ she thought to herself as she reached the cot, wrapping her petite fingers around it's side. She shut her eyes as she bit back a sob. She shook her head side-to-side, letting a single tear escape as she opened her ember eyes, letting out a small laugh of happiness. Laying on the mattress of the crib sat the white blanket embroidered with broomsticks while near the right corner sat the small, stuffed snowy owl.

She felt the presence of her husband as he stood two inches behind her. She quickly turned around and flung herself into his arms, squeezing him tightly. "I take it you like it then?" Harry laughed, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist.

"You have no idea how much I love it. Thank you." She told him, placing both hands on the side of his face and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Catcalls could be heard from their friends and family as the pair continued to kiss.

"Oi, you two! Isn't that the whole reason behind why we are here in the first place!" George teased.

"Yeah, we got babies out here!" Ron chimed in, shielding his seven-month-old son's eyes with his hands. Laughter rang in the air as the pair broke apart, Hermione's cheeks blushing furiously.

"How did you know about the cot? I never told you about it." Hermione asked Harry curiously.

"Well, last week I decided to surprise you with a baby shower gift when one of the shop's employees came up to me and told me that last year he saw you looking at this exact cot. Now they only had this one in stock but they will send me an owl when the next shipment comes in so we can purchase another cot. Figured the twins would need their separate sleeping spaces."

"You never cease to amaze me, Harry James Potter."

"Just as you've never looked so beautiful, Hermione Jean Potter ." Harry pulled his wife close to him and rested his hand on her swollen bump as the pair of them looked out at the crowd of people, smiling happily.


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: Hello Darlings! Thank you for the lovely reviews! I hope you all have a fabulous weekend!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Not soon after their baby shower, Hermoine hit her third trimester and was hormonal as hell. Not only was her stomach swollen but her feet and ankles were too thanks to the extra fluid retention and the thirty-five pounds of extra weight she had put on over the course of her pregnancy.

"I look like a wooly mammoth, a big fat ugly woolly mammoth!" Hermione cried as she glanced over herself in the mirror, her hands covering her face as she wept.

"'Mione, I've told you countless times you're beautiful! Look at you, you're absolutely stunning." Harry reassured her, but seeing his wife send daggers his way through their bedroom mirror, he certainly hadn't helped her.

"You're fucking kidding me right? I look as if I've swallowed ten nifflers!"

"Baby, you're pregnant with twins! I'd be more concerned about how you look if you didn't look like this."

"Oh, so you're agreeing that I look like a mammoth!" Harry wanted to shove his foot in his mouth. '_Nice going Potter'. _ "Hermione, that's not what I meant and you know it. Now if we don't get going now, we are going to miss our seven month check-up with Kelli. And I know just how much you hate being late to _anything." _

"You're right, let's go." Hermione huffed as she grabbed her handbag and waddled into the living room. Harry sighed deeply, coming to the conclusion that this trimester was by far his least favorite.

Once they checked in for their appointment at the front desk of the Witches and Baby Ward of the hospital, Caroline, a MediWitch called Hermione's name back to do a routine check-up. They handed her a small, clear plastic cup and instructed her to pee in it in order for them to check for any signs of protein in her urine, along with sugar and any signs of infection. Hermione thought this part of the check-up routine was disgusting but she knew it was to make sure she and her unborn babies were safe.

When finished Hermione walked into the small, square room and placed her cup with the initials _HP _ on top of the counter next to the smiled fondly at her and placed her cup next to the others. "If you'd follow me out in the hall Mrs. Potter so I can check your weight." Hermione nodded politely and followed the young witch. She slipped off her flats and stood on the scale, watching as the numbers had gone up five pounds from her last visit two weeks beforehand.

"One hundred and sixty pounds," Caroline noted, using her quill and parchment.

'_Just announce it for the whole world to know how fat I am why don't you.' _ Hermione bitterly thought as she slipped her flats back on her feet and followed Caroline back into the small, square room.

"Sit here please." Hermione nodded her head once more and held out her arm for Caroline to check her blood pressure. As Caroline wrapped the blood pressure cuff around Hermione's arm, she shut her eyes and exhaled deeply; blowing away any negative thoughts so her MediWitch could get a proper reading.

"One hundred and twenty over eighty. Excellent job, Mrs. Potter." Caroline smiled as she jotted down the results. "You can go back and take your seat with your husband dear. I'll come and fetch you once Healer Moore is ready for you. Your test results should also be with her before your examination with her ends."

"Thank you, Caroline." Hermione replied, nodding courtly and made her way back to the waiting area.

"So how are we feeling today, Hermione?" Kelli asked as Hermione lay back against the bed and pulled back her paper gown.

"Horrible. I've peed at least five times before breakfast, then another two times before coming to this appointment. My feet and ankles are swollen to hell and I can barely make it up a flight of stairs without my breathes becoming short! Not to mention the twins like to have kicking competitions on who can kick mummy the hardest"

"Ah, so pretty well then eh?" Kelli winked at her. "Don't be so hard on yourself dear. The third trimester is the most uncomfortable and irritable for the majority of women. It also takes its toll on the husbands too from what I've heard."

"I'll say," Harry grumbled under his breath. Hermione quickly turned her head in his direction. "What was that love?"

"I said I wouldn't have you any other way." He told her cheekily and placed a kiss atop her head.

"Thought so."

"So are we ready to see how these babies of yours are doing this week?" Kelli asked as she placed the cold, blue gel atop Hermione's abdomen.

"More than ever," Hermoine replied as Harry placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and nodded his head in agreement. Kelli smiled warmingly at them as she turned on the ultrasound machine with a flick of her wrist. The three listened as the machine hummed, the once-solid black screen now coming into focus. Kelli moved the tool over Hermione's abdomen, humming to herself as she searched for the babies and their heartbeats.

"Hello, little babe." Kelli cooed as she used her wand, tapping on the screen to have a look at Baby A. All the bitterness of Hermione's weight and swollen limbs were cast aside as she took a look at her baby on the screen. "Oh, Harry look. Our little baby is sucking their thumb!" Hermione cried excitedly, her heartwarming at the sight.

"I'd say he or she is quite comfortable, wouldn't you?" Harry remarked, smiling lovingly as he squeezed his wife's shoulder.

"I'd say Baby A is very comfortable. Heart rate looks good at 130 beats per minute and seems to be measuring at Five pounds six ounces. A healthy little Potter you have here." Kelli assured them before moving her tool over on Baby B. "How are we doing today little one?" No sooner did Kelli move her tool over the baby, did it kick at her. "My oh my, you're a feisty little one aren't you?" She laughed, tapping on the screen to take a snapshot of the wee babe.

"Takes after you already, huh love?" Hermione teased as she looked up at her husband.

"I told you, a football player." Harry winked, earning a slight smack on the arm from Hermione.

"Alright, Baby B's heart rate is 135 beats per minute and from the looks of it measuring a little bit smaller than Baby A at Five pounds." Kelli watched as the parents-to- be wore looks of worry on their faces.

"Is that alright?"

"Is the baby okay?" Both parents spoke in unison, their voices full of concern.

"Hey, easy easy." She told the parents, gesturing with her hands for them to calm down. "It is perfectly normal for one twin to be smaller than the other, I've seen it countless times in my five years as a Healer." Harry and Hermione both blew a breath of hot air at Kelli's words. "Now Hermione, it's time for the uncomfortable part I'm afraid." She told her patient as she pushed back the machine, and sat on her rolling chair. "I need you to scoot your bottom down closer towards me and place your legs in the stirrups so I can check your cervix."

Hermione nodded her head and did as she was instructed. She laid her back against the bed once more and placed the heels of her feet against the stirrups and spread her legs wide. Kelli placed her hands in blue latex gloves and placed a finger inside Hermione's cervix. Hermione bit down on her bottom lip, feeling a small amount of uncomfortable pressure as she felt Kelli's finger move within her.

"Perfect as always. You seem to be at two centimeters dilated but that's normal. I've seen patients stay at two centimeters for weeks until the time came for their babies to be delivered." Kelli told them as she pulled off her medical gloves and tossed them in the trash before washing her hands. "You can sit up now, dear."

"How were her test results?"Harry asked as he helped his wife sit upright. Kelli smiled and picked up the manila folder that contained Hermione's test results.

"She passed with flying colors. No protein in her urine, her blood pressure is fabulous, her weight is where it should be." She replied, as her eyes scanned her documents. "I see you're signed up for your childbirth class at the end of the week?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded happily. "I've also taken the liberty to pre-register with the hospital, picked our birthing plan, who I want in there for the birth, picked the pediatrician, and have our hospital bag together."

Kelli couldn't help but laugh at how prepared Hermione was. "I should have known. Now, I should warn you there is a possibility of you feeling Braxton Hicks contractions. I urge you not to worry about coming to the hospital unless you are in extreme distress and your contractions are two minutes apart from one another. These false contractions may be mild at first and you may feel your abdomen tightening. These will be irregular and tend to go away if you move or change positions, unlike true labor pains which get more regular as time goes on and won't go away until you have your babies."

Kelli reached behind her and handed her a pamphlet on Braxton Hicks Contractions and how to differentiate between false and true labor contractions.

"Thank you Kelli," Harry said as he helped Hermione get to her feet.

"Not a worry, Harry. Also, I encourage lots of bed rest, you're still considered high risk and I'd like for those babies of yours to incubate just three weeks longer if possible. Also, here are the pictures of your babies I had the liberty of taking for you today." She told them as she handed the photographs to Harry.

"Thank you, I'll make sure she takes it easy, Kelli." Harry reassured her.

"Perfect. I'm entrusting you to take care of my favorite patient." Kelli winked as she grasped hold of the doorknob. "Make sure to book an appointment with me for next week." And without another word, Healer Moore left them and checked on her other patients.

It was about one in the afternoon when Harry and Hermione arrived home via Floo Network. Instead of making Hermione waddle up a flight of stairs, he pulled her close to him as he wrapped an arm around her waist and apparated them to their bedroom. Hermione sat on the bed and kicked off her flaps. Her aching feet were swollen to hell and her breath was short.

"Feeling alright, love?" Harry asked as he sat beside her, and massaged her feet.

"Mmm.. much better now." She murmured as his hands worked miracles on her feet.

"Anything I can get for you? Water? Fruit bowl?"

"Yes please." She replied, a slight rumble in her stomach indicating she was in need of an afternoon snack.

"Sit tight, 'Mione. I'll be back in a few moments." He told her as he leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Hermione watched as he exited their bedroom, and gently rubbed her swollen stomach.

"You babies have the best daddy in the world, you know that?" She spoke softly as she leaned her head against the headboard, continuously rubbing small circles around her stomach as she shut her eyes and hummed _You Are My Sunshine. _About ten minutes later, Harry entered the bedroom with her glass of water and fruit bowl in hand, yet Hermione could tell something was off by his demeanor.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She asked abruptly, trying to quickly sit up on the bed.

"Easy love. Nothing is wrong, I've just been called into a mandatory meeting at work. I've already floo-ed your mum to see if she can keep you company while I'm at the meeting. She'll be here in about five minutes." He told her as he placed her glass of water on the bedside table and handed her the bowl of fruit.

"Thank you." She told him graciously before scooping up a spoonful of mixed berries and placing the spoon in her mouth.

"Anything for you dear. Now, remember you need to stay in bed. If you need anything call your mum." Harry remarked as he grabbed his navy blue Auror robes from the closet. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you."

"I love you too." She told him with a smile before watching as he disappeared with a _pop._

Hermione sat alone in the silence of their home as she finished eating her fruit. She looked around the room, bored out of her fucking mind as she sat in their queen-sized bed. She blew out a puff of air and decided she would read until her mum arrived. As she reached over for her wand, she noticed it wasn't on her bedside table and instead rested on her dresser a mere five feet from her.

"Shite." She grumbled as she rolled her eyes. Great, now she would have to move off the bed. She bit down on her bottom lip, hoping Harry wouldn't be too pissed at her for going five feet from her bed to retrieve her wand. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right?

With her mind made up, Hermione carefully scooted off the bed and began to stand up.

"There we go, not so bad huh?" she asked her babies as she patted her stomach. As she went to take a step, her foot caught hold of the corner of the blanket that hung off the bed, causing Hermione to take a slip and hit her head on the bedside table

. A searing pain burned through her skull, the feeling of hot liquid cascaded down the side of her head. Hermione could hardly move, her head was pounding severely and her heart was beating rapidly. As she tried to sit up, she felt a wave of intense pain in her lower back before it made its way to her groin.

A loud cry left Hermione's lips as she doubled over in pain, her hand planted firmly against her stomach. "No.. no this can't be happening.." She spoke aloud, letting out another loud cry as another contraction hit her once more. As her second contraction hit, she felt a pool of wetness in her knickers along with soaking into her carpet. '_What have I done?'_


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: Hello my dears! I hope you all had a wonderful weekend and thank you so much for your reviews. It is time for this story to come to a close, and I want to thank each and everyone of you for sticking with me throughout this story. I'm so blessed to have readers like you 3 I'm thinking about writing an epilogue to this story that takes place about seven years into the future so be on the look out for that ;) May you all have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Her head was on fire and blood continued to trickle down her head as she hunched over, clutching her stomach as another wave of contractions hit. Hermione let out a wail as the pain in her lower back intensified. "No no no.." she cried, wishing with all her might that she could stop her labor. It was early, three weeks too early.

Downstairs the hearth of the fireplace blazed with green flames as Karen arrived. "Hermione, It's mum!" She called out as she placed her handbag on the table. Hermoine's eyes went wide, her heart pounding rapidly.

"MUM! MUM, PLEASE HELP ME!" she yelled, thanking the heavens above that her mother had arrived. At the sound of her daughter in distress, Karen raced up the staircase in a hurry. She arrived at the threshold of the master bedroom, and placed her hand on the side of the threshold; her heart dropping to the pit of her stomach as her breath hitched in her throat. Her daughter, her smart, stubborn heavily pregnant only daughter was lying on the floor with her head against the bed table as blood trickled down her face and lying in a pool of water.

"Oh, my heavens!" Karen shrieked as she rushed to her daughter. Tears cascaded down her face at the sight of her daughter. "Hermione what happened! Are you badly hurt? Should I floo Harry?"

"Mum, please just calm down," Hermione told her through labored breaths. "M-my wand. On t-the dresser. Grab it." Karen nodded her head without further instruction. She snatched the wand from its spot and strode quickly over to her daughter, who let out another agonizing wail. Hermione took the wand from her mother, and pointed at the spot on her head, muttering a spell. Within seconds the bleeding had stopped and disappeared from her face. "Mum, help me please." Karen knelt down to her daughter's level and placed Hermione's arm around her neck as an arm went around her waist. Lifting with her knees with such force she was able to pull Hermione to her feet.

"My baby, my poor baby," Karen mumbled softly as she placed her hands on both sides of her daughter's face. Hermione's face contorted as another ripple of waves shot through her lower abdomen.  
"Sweet heavens this hurts!" She cried.

"What do you need me to do?" Karen asked, her voice full of concern.

"Hold on to me. I can't make it down the stairs." Without another word, Hermione willed all the power she had and apparated the two of them to . These babies were coming, whether Hermione liked it or not. As soon as they arrived in the Labor and Delivery ward of 's, Hermione leaned against the wall as her mother fetched her a wheelchair and helped her sit... "Easy does it, baby," she told her before calling out to the Healers around her. "SOMEONE HELP MY DAUGHTER! SHE'S THIRTY-THREE WEEKS PREGNANT WITH TWINS AND IS IN LABOR!"

"Get me a room ready stat!" A blonde male healer barked at a few of the MediWitches and Wizards. "What's your name, dear?" he asked as he took control of her wheelchair, and hurriedly pushed her through the halls.

"Hermione. Hermione Potter. P-please someone has to contact Harry! He's stuck in a meeting at the Ministry."

"Well get ahold of your husband. Don't you worry Mrs. Potter you're in good hands."

"Someone needs to check her head for a concussion too! She fell and hit her head against her bed table." Karen informed them before her eyes flickered over to her daughter who was in a constant amount of pain.

"This fucking hurts so bad, Mum." she cried as she grasped hold of her mother's hand.

"I know it does baby. Just remember, take easy and slow breaths. You won't be doing your babies any good by adding more stress. Repeat after me, Hee-hee-hoo. Hee-hee-hoo." Hermione nodded her head and repeated the breathing exercises as her mother instructed. She felt her body becoming more relaxed with each exercise, her heart rate began to slow. Her mother was right, she couldn't freak out and put her body through more stress. Her babies depended on her and she'd be damned if she would let any more harm come to them.

The Head Healer pushed Hermione into a room, much bigger than the exam rooms she had been in during her visits with Healer Moore. The air in the room was cold, and there were many more machines in here than Hermione had seen in the pediatrics ward.

A team of MediWitches helped Hermione transfer from the wheelchair and onto the bed. Karen watched from the side as they hooked Hermione and the babies up to monitors. '_Please, please let my grandbabies be alright.'_

Harry let out a yawn, as he listened to Head Auror Thomas ramble on and on about the use of protocols and how much they were a necessity to help from letting the criminals roam free due to slip-ups caused by the moronic imbeciles they had just let go from the department for a lack of fucking common sense. Harry already knew about the protocols and followed them down to the t. He'd been sitting in this meeting for forty-five minutes trying not to doze off. While trying to pay attention to what was being said in the meeting, he couldn't help but let his mind wander to Hermione and their unborn babies. He'd already had a quick word with Thomas before the meeting about taking the next three weeks off to help Hermione with anything she needed since she was on bedrest, along with taking off the next two months after the babies were born. Thomas told him to take care of his family, "Family comes first and foremost, no matter what line of work you're in."

Suddenly the door burst open, with a worried looking Auror clutching a note in hand. Displeased with the interruption of his important yet rather dull meeting, Thomas narrowed his coal-like eyes and barked, " Davis! What is the meaning of this! You know damn well to never burst in on one of my meetings unless this was a pressing emergency!"

"I'm sorry sir," Davis replied as he caught his breath. "I can assure you this is rather an emergency."

"Out with it, Davis. What is it?" Davis averted his eyes from Thomas and looked directly at Harry. Every eye rested upon the young Auror, a lump forming in the base of his throat as his heart skipped a beat. "Harry, it's your wife. She took a fall and is in preterm labor. She's in the Labor and Delivery ward as we speak."

Harry ran as fast as his legs could carry him as soon as he apparated into the Hospital. He bumped into several people, muttering apologies as he picked up his pace. He didn't dare look behind him as his only train of thought rested on his wife... His poor wife who was in utter hell. He should have blown off the meeting like he wanted. Fuck, this wasn't how his children were supposed to come into the world.

Once he reached the reception desk, Harry slammed down his hands and asked worriedly, "Hermione Potter, my wife. Which room is she?" The MediWitch looked through her quickly and read him the information. "Room B2. Just through those double doors, and around the corner to the left. It will be the second door down."

"Right, B2. Double doors, left, second door. Thank you." He took off, following the directions he was given. '_Please please please let Hermione be okay. Let no harm come to my babies.'_ Within seconds he rounded the corner and came upon the second door. He grasped hold of the knob and quickly turned it, and bolted into the room. His heart ached. His wife was cursing, screaming obscenities at the MediWitches as she hunched forward and clutched hold of her stomach. "Where the fucking hell is my husband! When I see that bastard I'm going to hex his penis off!"

Harry couldn't help but feel a bit scared of his wife at that moment while a small laugh surpassed his lips. "I'm here. 'Mione I'm right here love." He reassured her, as he came up beside her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Harry! Thank goodness you're here." Karen exclaimed as she continued to blot her daughter's face with a wet rag.

"We were wondering when you were going to make it here, Daddy." Kelli teased as she settled on her roller chair as the MediWizard placed gloves on her hands.

"Hermione, I'm going to go contact your father and update him. Harry, come with me please." Harry nodded his head and followed behind his mother-in-law. "How is she?"

"In pain as you can see clearly. She refused any form of drugs, wanting to have children naturally. Your healers did a quick scan and couldn't see any form of concussion." Karen informed him.

"And the babies?" Harry asked weakly, afraid of what she would tell him.

"They're perfectly fine. The MediWitches did a once over with their wands and checked on the fetal monitors per my insistence. That fall she took could have been a lot worse and she's in hell about it. Blaming herself for even getting out of the ruddy bed all because she was bored. She was scared to death that she put her babies in harms way."

"I shouldn't have left her alone. I should have waited until you were there with her before I left." Karen held up her hand, signaling him to stop talking. " You couldn't have known. You and I both know how stubborn my daughter is and the only thing that matters to her at this moment is that you're here with her to help. I need to phone Roger and let him know, is there anyone I can get ahold of for you?"

"The Weasleys please." Karen smiled at him and nodded her head before placing a quick kiss on his cheek. "Now, go help out your wife. We'll have babies here before you know it." Once his mother-in-law exited the room, Harry stood next to Hermione once more and grasped hold of her hand. "How are you feeling love? Anything I can do?"

Hermione turned her head in his direction and glowered at him. "How am I doing? How the ruddy hell do you think I'm doing? I'm about to push out not just one but _TWO _babies the size of a fucking watermelon out of my vagina!" She growled, her teeth clenching together. Harry winced and turned his head in the direction of Healer Moore.

"Any change in her dilation?"

"She's about Six centimeters now, she still has a bit more time left to go." Kelli informed him, as she pulled off her gloves and spoke directly to Hermione. " I'm afraid you have a bit more time to wait, these babies are going to want to make their grand entrance on their terms. I'll come back in about an hour to see if there's any change.

"But my babies, you're sure they are fine?" Hermione sobbed.

"I promise you, Hermione. Your babies are doing just fine, by some miracle they have no signs of distress." Hermione nodded her head and uttered a small, weak '_Thank you' _as she sat back against the bed. She continued to sob silently, turning her head into Harry's shoulder as he soothed her, rubbing small circles on her arm.

Over the course of the next five hours, there was no sign of change. She was still dilated at six centimeters and losing all hope that the babies would ever come out. The waiting room of St. Mungo's Labor and Delivery Ward was nothing but a sea of red, intermixed with blonde and brunettes. Ron, Luna, Draco, and Ginny had gotten sitters for their children while they joined their family in the waiting room. Roger paced back and forth while Karen sipped on a cup of coffee and talked with Molly, Arthur, and Andromeda about their own childbirth experiences while Geoge sat on the floor with now four-year-old Teddy, doing his best to distract the young boy. Once the six-hour mark hit, Harry pushed open the doors to inform them on the latest news.

"How is she doing, Son?" Roger asked, his voice full of concern. All eyes rested upon Harry, each face full of curiosity and hope.

"She's about as you'd expect. She's in intense pain, her contractions are two minutes apart and she finally went from six centimeters to eight, so the Healers are thinking it shouldn't be more than three hours until the first of the twins makes their arrival." He told them as he rubbed the base of his neck. No sooner did he utter those words did the double doors burst open. Harry quickly turned his body around, his eyes fixated on the young, male MediWzard.

"Mr. Potter, it's time." Harry's eyes widened, his heart pacing rapidly. He quickly turned to Karen and held out his hand to her. "Hermione wants you in there." Karen's heart filled with immense joy. She took her son-in-law by the hand and together they joined Hermoine in the delivery room, both at each of her side while Healer Moore was perched between her legs.

"Alright Hermione, when I tell you I need you to push hard for me okay?" Hermione nodded, clutching Harry's hand as another wave swept over her. "On my count. One, two three, Push!" Hermione let out an agonizing cry, feeling as if her vagina was being ripped apart as she pushed as hard as she could. "Fuck this hurts!"

"I know it does sweetheart, you got this." her mother told her, rubbing the middle of her back.

"Great job Hermione. Nearly there. On my count again, ready one, two, three, Push!" Once more Hermione's screams filled the room. Beads of sweat trickled down her face as she grasped tightly onto Harry and her mother's hands. "Hermione love, you're hurting me just a tad." Harry mentioned as his knuckles turned ghost white.

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK! YOU DON'T GET TO TELL ME SHITE ABOUT PAIN UNTIL YOU'RE THE ONE PUSHING A BABY OUT OF YOU, POTTER!" Hermione belted as she hunched over, her eyes blazing with fire.

"I can see a head! You're so close! Just one more quick push before your first baby is out!" Kelli exclaimed.

"Really? Harry, can you see our baby's head?" She asked through her tears.

"Yes baby, I see the head. Just one more go and our first little Potter will be here. You can do this!" Hermione inhaled deeply, hunched over once again as she gave the biggest push of her life. A small wail was filled within the room as Hermione collapsed against the bed, her eyes searching for her newborn child. "It's a boy!"

"A boy?" Hermione cried happily, as Healer Moore held him high in her arms for his parents and grandmother to see. "Would you like to cut the cord, daddy?" Kelli asked the newfound father, holding him closer for Harry to have better access. Harry nodded his head, his hand shaking as he pulled his wand from its holster. "_Diffindo._" In one swift move, the cord fell off his son, who was covered in red goo. Hermione watched as Healer Moore handed him off to a MediWitch, worries filling her mind as she watched her walk off with her son.

"Wh-where is she taking him?"

"She's just taking him to get cleaned up love. They are going to check his weight and make sure he's perfect." Karen reassured her as she blotted her daughter's head with a rag.

"She's right, Hermione. Afterall, we still have to get baby two out. Ready mummy?" Kelli asked as she nestled between Hermione's legs once more. Hermione sat up, clutching hold of her husband and mother once more as she prepared to go through this fucking torture once more.

"Alright, baby two should come out easily. Ready? One, two, three, PUSH!" Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and pushed with all her might before collapsing back against the bed. "I can't do this, I can't."

"Yes you can, Hermione. Just one more push and your baby will be here."

"You got this baby," Harry told her as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Hermione was weak, her body draining as she tried to gather up the strength to push out her next baby. '_Come on Potter, find that Gryffindor courage and do this! Your baby is counting on you!' _Hermione sighed and hunched over for what hoped to be the last time.

"Ready, One, Two, Three. PUSH!" And push she did. Hermione let out an ear-piercing scream and gave it her all. Another small wail filled the air, this one lighter than their son's. Hermione stayed hunched over, her eyes falling on the small babe covered in reddish, pink goo. "Congratulations mummy and daddy, it's a girl." Hermione's heart soared high. Both of their babies had made their entrance into the world. A boy and a girl. Harry reached over and cut the cord off his daughter in a quick, swift motion.

"One of each!" Karen said excitedly as she clapped her hands together. "I'm so proud of you pumpkin. You did remarkably." Karen leaned over and placed a kiss upon her daughter's cheek. "I'm going to give the two of you some privacy and alert the others!" Once Karen exited the delivery room, Harry sat beside his wife and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We did it, love. We're parents."

"Yes, we are." She smiled, resting her head against him as she fluttered her eyes shut. About ten minutes later, Kelli and the two MediWitches walked in, both carrying the new Potters in their arms. "Hermione, wake up love. The babies are here." Hermione's head shot up and quickly rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The babies were placed in their parent's arms, both of whom were sound asleep. Harry looked down at his son, who unfortunately had inherited his unruly hair. However, his hair color resembled Hermione's, as did much of his features.

"Hello, son. I'm your daddy." Upon hearing those words, the little babe opened his eyes and stared at his father. Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "He has my father's eyes," Harry spoke softly, gazing into his son's hazel orbs.

"She looks just like you. Hair and all." Hermione cooed as she carefully smoothed her daughter's jet black hair.

"Any names yet for the babies? Kelli asked, as she levitated both the babies birth certificates and quills high in the air. Harry and Hermione looked at one another, both signaling a nod before Harry spoke up first. "Conner James Potter."

"Conner James Potter." Kelli repeated as the quill moved with her lips. "Born at eight fifteen this evening on the Twenty-Eighth of March, weighing Five pounds, six ounces." She grabbed hold of the quill and signed her name at the bottom. "And the girl?"

"Catherine Lily Potter," Hermione announced proudly, never taking her eyes off her daughter.

"Catherine Lily Potter. Born at eight twenty this evening on the Twenty-Eighth of March, weighing Five pounds, Zero ounces." Kelli declared before signing the birth certificate. She tapped each of the certificates with her wand, creating a duplicate of each; one copy for the parents, and another for the hospital's records. "I want you both to know how honored I am to be your Healer. This last year was quite the journey and I couldn't have asked for better patients. The both of you are going to make amazing parents. I hope that if the opportunity should arise again in the future, you will consider having me assist you once more."

"Absolutely," Hermione told her, a warm smile resting on her face. "Thank you so much, for everything."

"You've been a wonderful help this last year, a blessing to our family. We couldn't have asked for anyone better to deliver our babies. You've become family." Tears formed in Kelli's eyes at the touching sentiment. Never in her five years as a Healer had she grown close to a family as she had the Potters. "Well thank you. I shall leave you two to rest and bond with your little ones. It looks as if their feeding time is coming up soon. I would like to do a follow up with you in about two weeks, Hermione, just to see how your body and magic handled the birth."

"Two weeks, I'll be there." Kelli waved goodbye and exited the room, looking forward to her next adventure with the Potter family. After the first round of feeding with the twins, Harry and Hermione let their friends and family meet the newest additions to the Potter household. So much love filled the air as everyone cooed over the babies.

Molly promised to throw a welcome home party for the babies as soon as they were released from the hospital. Teddy was over the moon at his sibling's arrival. His eyes full of awe as he sat upon the bed with Hermione, both of his index fingers clutched in their tiny hands. Ron had made the mistake of mentioning Catherine dating one of his sons in the future, earning a smack against the back of his head while Harry muttered, "Over my fucking dead body." Not long after everyone exited the room did Hermione drift off to sleep, while Harry sat in the room and watched as his wife and twins slept peacefully. There was a quiet knock on the door that broke Harry out of his trance, causing him to stand up from his spot and walk towards the door.

He looked out the small window, surprised to see Kingsley standing on the other side of the door. Harry quietly opened the door and stepped into the Hall, shutting the door behind him. "Minister, to what do I owe this visit?"

"I heard that Hermione went into early labor and delivered the twins. I just wanted to make sure they were alright."

"They are perfect, healthy as ever," Harry replied as his arms crossed his chest. He knew there was a more pressing matter than the birth of his twins that would bring him all the way to St. Mungos. "Not to be rude Minister, but why would you come all the way down here for?"

"Well I was curious about your wife and twins as I said. Also, there was something important that I thought you should hear from me rather than in the next morning's paper."

"What is it?" Harry asked, his brow slightly raised.

"As of tomorrow morning, The Marriage Law is henceforth being revoked." Harry's mouth stood agape, his eyes widened in surprise. "It's what?"

"I was able to gather enough evidence that our growth in the Wizarding world has greatly increased. No longer are we in the need to force this law on anyone else. Your children will never have to face something like this again, I swear to you."

"What about the twenty people who were cast out? Surely there is something you can do for them?"

"I will do my very best to see to that matter. It may take some time just as this has, but I give you my word once more. Anyway, I thought you should be the first to hear. Give Hermione my congratulation's will you?" Kingsley asked before turning on his heels, his purple robes flowing behind him.

"Kingsley!" Harry called out, his arms falling to his sides. The elder wizard stopped in his tracks and turned his head in Harry's direction. "Yes?"

"Thank you," Harry replied warmly. A half-smile appeared in the corner of Kingley's mouth as he nodded his head and went on his way. Harry grasped hold of the doorknob, and returned to his wife and children. For the first time in Harry's life, he truly had everything he ever wanted.


End file.
